Renegade
by heyitsme22
Summary: AU Centered around Emilia, when her friends and Emilia get sent to France on an assignment, will they fail or complete their mission? First story, Changed title...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well this is my first story so bear with me but I didn't really know what to write about so I'm basing this off a movie I saw, I have tons of ideas but unfortunately when I started writing they all flew out the window ****. Hopefully, later on I'll base stories off my own ideas. Anyways sorry for making this so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dance Central, or the movie I'm basing this on, lol I forgot the name of the movie.**

_Emilia stared at the wall wondering if she were ever to get out of this rut she was in._

_She never meant for anyone to ever get hurt, she was too stubborn and headstrong for her own good._

_So when most of her friends gave her a look, she couldn't help getting pissed off._

" _I told you to tell him in the very beginning " Aubrey said coming up from behind her. Emilia gritted her teeth and pursed her lips together before softening her expression. _

Emilia thought back to the day when she first became a part of the group. It was a pleasant experience as she thought it would be cool to work alongside Aubrey, Dare, Mo, Glitch, Oblio, and Maccoy.

And that old geezer Tan.

Tan was their teacher and "Master". Emilia almost never listened until she got her ass kicked by him and was humiliated she got beat by an old man.

So when they were all part of a secret spy/assassination group, she had to go through extensive training, much more intense than her boxing and daily workouts. She couldn't help but secretly squeal inside, until she was on her first assignment with Oblio and nearly got killed. Tan decided to train her even more and sent her overseas. She came back as one of the most highly skilled assassins.

Before she left, Oblio didn't say anything except tell her to take things more seriously.

**Two years later**

Thinking this over, Emilia felt then and there a sudden surge of anger grow inside her.

She quickly got up from her bed and walked downstairs to their "quarters". It was just a simple room with a laptop but all of their meetings had to be held in secret and kept low-key.

Emilia burst into the room " This isn't fair, I know Tan is angry because I dyed all his clothes pink but come on I feel restless just sitting there doing nothing!"

Mo with an amused expression snorted and said " Relax Em, apparently were all heading to France for an assignment."

"All of us? " Emilia asked curiously. It was rare they all had an assigned task together, it was usually done in pairs.

"Well not exactly… You and Aubrey have to eliminate two classified agents" Dare replied. Glitch then added yawning, " We're just coming along because we need a vacation."

Tan smacked Glitch on the back of his head " They weren't supposed to know that but yes you two are the perfect match for this assignment."

Emilia then looked at Aubrey and didn't protest as they had both grown fond of working with each other. Aubrey then said, " Wait, why are we the only ones working?"

Tan simply replied " Because the other agents are two guys and the two of you are the best fit."

Emilia knew it was pointless to argue so she let out a hefty sigh and went upstairs to pack. Two hours later, all of them were packed up and ready to go.

They all walked to their private jet and got ready to leave. They would be in France in about five or six hours, Emilia couldn't help but get excited because she would be working with Aubrey and besides she liked kicking ass.

The killings she didn't really like and the two she had eliminated were corrupt and always had malicious intentions, so she couldn't feel too bad. They never killed harmless people.

Emilia put on her headphones and laid back. She might just prank Mo or Glitch later on.

Just because they were highly trained assassins didn't mean they acted their age in their spare time. Aubrey and Dare were gossiping in the back while everyone else was busy minding their own selves.

Emilia closed her eyes and let the music fill her ears. She wondered how these two agents were like and what they had done to be on their hit list…

**So it's not a real huge cliffhanger but I'm sure you know who the two agents are … I always write about Emilia and center the story around her. And it's a short chapter, sorry I thought I would make it longer but I wanted to see where it would go. The other D.C. characters are on the other team or group. So yes I'm kind of a sucker for romance as I think you know where I'm going with this.. Lol sorry for making this so long. Well that's a wrap. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow but please go easy, anyways thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker

Tan said nothing as he dropped the folders onto Emilia's lap.

**File Number: 2846997364**

**Subject: Derek Parenely**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Known Partner(s): Matthew Gomez**

**Height: 6 Feet, 2 Inches**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Date of Birth: N/A**

**Background Info: N/A**

Emilia with a troubled expression threw the folder onto the seat next to her and picked up the other one.

**File Number: 9587833008**

**Subject: Matthew Gomez**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Known Partner(s): Derek Parenely**

**Height: 5 Feet, 11 Inches**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Date of Birth: N/A**

**Background Info: N/A**

Emilia picked the folders up and walked over to where Aubrey was sitting. She handed her the folders and said "Don't you think it's weird that we have almost no information on these two agents?"

She didn't even bother to let Aubrey utter a response when she immediately went up to where Tan was sitting.

"Why do have so little information on these agents?" she demanded.

Tan not bothering to even open his eyes said "Because they're as under the radar as we are."

Sensing that she still wasn't satisfied, he continued "For example, if someone were to go on the hunt for you, or anyone in our team they wouldn't have much information to work with."

Emilia responded "But we don't even have a picture, how the hell are we supposed to find them!"

The jet grew quiet as everyone was listening to their conversation. Tan sighed, and with an annoyed expression, said "Sit down, we're landing in Cannes in two hours, they're stationed there along the _Boulevard de la Croisette_, if you had waited I would've told you and Aubrey once we got off the plane."

By now, there was no point in discussing the mission with Aubrey or anyone else for that matter, as they all had heard their conversation.

Emilia, ignoring everyone's stares, walked back to her seat and sullenly sat down, waiting for the plane to land.

**2 Hours Later**

"Mmm… Smell that air!" Dare said excitedly. Maccoy gave her a confused but silly expression as he smiled at her.

They all walked down the stairs stretching and yawning before they walked to their private SUV. Aubrey squealed "I can't wait to go shopping, the stores here are high-end and classy." Aubrey turned to Emilia and Dare and said "We're all going shopping today, whether you like it or not."

Tan, seeing Emilia's annoyed expression said "Yes, I think you all should go, you can spare one night to relax."

Maccoy with a sly smile added "But I want Dare to stay with me."

Emilia groaned but then smiled, she could maybe embarrass Aubrey at those fancy stores. It wouldn't be so bad.

Once they went to their temporary house and unpacked all their belongings, Emilia and Aubrey were off to the stores. Aubrey eyed Emilia's clothes with disdain and said "You couldn't have put something nicer on?" "Nope." Emilia replied.

They entered Chanel and went around shopping for a while until Aubrey dragged Emilia to the store Gucci. As they were walking there, a thick, raspy voice calls out "Am I in heaven, because _Hermosa_ you're looking like an angel."

Aubrey immediately turned around dropping all her bags, while Emilia burst into laughter and then glared at the tan tall man. Next to him was also a tan blonde who was picking up the bags.

"Hola chica, I'm Angel and you are just too fine." He grinned at her. Emilia had to admit that he was smooth and probably got all the girls he ever wanted but if he wanted Aubrey, then he had another thing coming.

Emilia then turned her attention to the blonde, who had kindly picked up all the bags for Aubrey. While Aubrey was giving Angel a deathly glare, the blonde noticed Emilia staring at him and warmly said "My name's Bodie, sorry about my friend Angel."

His face seemed vaguely familiar and he started looking at Emilia strangely.

Aubrey let out a _humph, _rolled her eyes, and stalked away to the direction of the ice cream shop, Emilia didn't say anything and she walked away from both of the guys.

She entered the shop and sat down where Aubrey was seated. Aubrey immediately went off "Can you believe that guy, like he actually had a chance with me!" Emilia smirked and said "I don't know, I thought he was kinda hot." Aubrey glared at her and said "Well, whatever."

Emilia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around only to see two pairs of blue and brown eyes. She couldn't help getting pissed off, "What the hell do you want?"

Bodie calmly said "I thought I recognized you from somewhere and then I realized it was you Emilia." "Wait how do you know my name?"

Emilia's expression was first of confusion then two seconds later of realization.

_Crap!_ She thought, _how of all the people she ever knew could she forget her old best friend? _

Emilia's face widened to a grin before she got up to hug him. "Damn B, how could I not see it was you?" She let go of him and sat back down.

"I wouldn't doubt it since you disappeared right off the face of the Earth without even saying goodbye." She added sourly. "So did you." He replied with his goofy lopsided grin.

In the background Angel was attempting to flirt with Aubrey again but she blatantly ignored him and studied her fingernails. "How about me, Angel, you, and your friend go out tonight?" Bodie suggested.

Emilia looked at Aubrey, then said "Okay but we might bring along some other friends." Bodie's phone then received a text saying _Eliminate Alexandra Wesley and Lori Quentin. Bodie Crawford, you are to operate under Derek Paranely and Angel Acosta, you are to operate under Matthew Gomez._

Angel flashed a grin "Great we'll see you at Le Batofar around 9, adios chicas." Bodie then turned to Aubrey and said "What's your name?" "Aubrey." she declared proudfully. Bodie then gets Emilia's number and Emilia gets his.

Angel smiled once more while Bodie waved a friendly goodbye.

After Aubrey grilled Emilia about Bodie and how they knew each other they decided to go back home. There they headed to the dining room, where Tan was there waiting for them.

Tan handed them a plate full of food, because he figured they couldn't talk while they were stuffing their faces with food. He started "Emilia you'll go under the alias Alexandra Wesley and Aubrey you'll become Lori Quentin."

Emilia slowly eased her a way into changing the subject "So old hag, can we go out tonight with everyone?" "Who's everyone?" he asked.

"Some guys." Aubrey replied. "One of them knew me from a long time ago so he knows my real name…." Emilia said.

"He knows you're Emilia Martinez?" Tan asked, his voice getting lower. "Yes, it's not like I could lie to him."

"Don't do anything stupid, _Emilia._" He got up and walked away. Suddenly everyone comes in the room and Dare says "Where are we going tonight, loves?" "To a club and were all going, even you Oblio!" Emilia states.

Mo then says "Trashy or classy?" Oblio replies "Classy, but I think we're quite fine the way we're dressed."

Emilia groans as she knows Aubrey and Dare are going to make her wear a dress and heels. She just hopes they're not six inch heels.

Glitch then cuts in "So uh... I was thinking tomorrow we could go to a beach called Lode..." "Wait, aren't those the beaches where you can go topless?" Dare asked. "Gross, you pervert!" Emilia exclaims, while everyone has similar responses. Glitch shoots Dare an evil look while she just shrugs.

Tan then comes out dressed in very nice clothes. "Where are you going?" Maccoy asks. He says "I'm going with all of you."

Around nine, they're almost all ready except Aubrey of course. Once they finally arrive at the club, they immediately get in. Tan flexes his fingers and says "It's time to get funky!" Everyone groans in unison.

Emilia looks around waiting for Bodie and then smiles knowingly when she sees Aubrey doing the same thing, probably looking for Angel.

She turns and sees Dare already on the dance floor while Maccoy is trying to convince the D.J. to let him take over, and eventually he lets up and Maccoy wins.

Emilia heads to the bar and orders a drink while everyone is dancing or whatever they were doing. She sits without knowing how crazy this night would be…

**So I finally got my new computer and now I can hopefully update everyday but thank you for the reviews! So how long you think before they both discover that they're after each other? Anyways thank you so much, please review! By the way, Emilia and Aubrey are 21 and 22 while Angel and Bodie are also 22. Their last names are made up, I saw most of them from other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Emilia drinks as she carefully analyzes most of the people in the room, it becomes a habit after having a job that requires you to be on the lookout. Slowly, her attention comes to Maccoy who is having a good time showing Dare how he transitions from song to song and how to control the bass.

She looks at him, the way he dresses, the goggles, the quirks that make him who he is. She remembers when he opened up to her. If someone were to look at his file, they would see vague information, nothing that gives you an insight on who he truly is, or anyone on their team for that matter.

**Name: Maccoy Croston**

**Current Alias: Liam Porter**

**Age: 22**

Maccoy wasn't just that. He was desperate to help his grandmother out, with her just working alone, she couldn't provide. He left looking for a job that would give him serious money. Now, Maccoy had always been smart and quick on his feet so when he first joined the agency, it might have been solely for the money but also because Dare had joined and at that point he couldn't lose his only friend.

It ended up helping his grandmother but drove a wedge between them as he had to shut her out of his life. They don't even speak to each other. But he continues to provide for her, even if he knows he probably broke her heart. It broke his.

He threw himself into becoming the best and he did become the best. He was at first, to be quite honest, a bit of a wimp. If it wasn't for Dare, he might have gone completely cold and shut out all emotion. She and his grandmother made it worth going through all the sweat and pain, even better that they had each other's support.

Maccoy joined when he was 17 and he knew he missed five years of being a normal kid but none of them were normal anymore. They were highly trained assassins who at any moment could drop dead because of others who wanted to wipe them out. Even through all that, he and the team could keep a genuine smile on their face and not have to pretend that they were having fun. It was fun.

Emilia knew that they each had their own reasons for joining and she couldn't help but think that they all have a lingering of resentment towards the agency. They couldn't blame anybody that was what they signed up for.

"So, _chica _could please tell me where your beautiful friend is?" Angel's voice interrupted her thoughts. Emilia turned around and said, "Look I know you like her, but if you're not in this for the long haul, then you may as well get lost." His face dropped the smile he was holding and was instead replaced by a serious look. "I wasn't planning on playing her, I really do like her and if she gives me no game, then that's fine, but I at least want to get to know her."

Emilia sucked in her breath and pointed over to a private booth where Aubrey was seated. Angel flashed her a grin and walked towards Aubrey but not before he turned around and said, "By the way, Bodie was looking for you, we also brought some friends along."

Emilia quickly got up before she looked up and saw blue eyes looking down at her. "B!" Emilia exclaimed. Bodie grinned and pulled her in for a hug. He knew Emilia wasn't the touchy-feely type but he couldn't help himself, it had been so long since they had both seen each other. "B, where you been?"

Bodie didn't know where to go from that point, he wanted to tell her that he became one of the world's most elite assassins, but he wouldn't drag her into all of that. "You suddenly left, where the hell did you go?" Emilia was just madly questioning him now. He answered with a lame reply, "My parents told me that we were moving and that we had to go right away. They needed to go to Georgia. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anybody."

He knew that was a lie, in fact he had stayed in L.A. and had seen her a couple of times but he knew he couldn't talk to her anymore. It sucked but he had to make certain sacrifices. It was only now that he realized that it really wasn't worth it.

Bodie quickly changed the subject, "Besides, I heard you went missing for a while too, and apparently you've gotten much more girly." He gestured to her dress and heels. Bodie had to admit, she looked good but he knew she would much rather be in jeans and a tank. Emilia rolled her eyes, "Aubrey and Dare made me wear all of it. "

"Yeah right, I wanted to introduce some friends to you." Bodie turned and Emilia followed him. _That's it? _She thought, _that's the reason why he left all of sudden…. He could've at least called._

Emilia then was introduced to a girl called Taye Hall and her little sister Tia Hall, Emilia immediately liked them as they were full of sass and not afraid to call anybody out, she could tell they were close and protective of each other. She admired that kind of fierceness.

She then met the twins. Needless to say, they were worse than Aubrey. She tried talking to them but they dismissed her with a wave of the hand and Bodie quickly pulled Emilia away before she could do anything. Jaryn and Kerith Merlotta, Emilia immediately picked up the vibe that clearly looked down upon others and felt superior. There was an air of arrogance and Emilia could only hope that she wasn't like that.

She knew she was arrogant but not to that point… Emilia quickly walked away and brought back Aubrey, Mo, Glitch, Oblio, Dare, and Maccoy. She tried to bring Tan but he was nowhere to be found. Both groups immediately hit it off. Emilia broke away from them and found Bodie and Angel surrounded by a bunch of French girls, she rolled her eyes it was high school all over again.

Emilia decided to talk to Aubrey, but she too was surrounded by men who were practically drooling over her. She decided to sit on a couch away from all of them and ordered another drink. As she waited, she was bored but she didn't want to fight for Bodie's attention, it wasn't like she wasn't ever going to see him again.

Emilia felt a cool hand on her shoulder, her instincts were hindered from the alcohol, so she slowly turned her head. It was a weird good looking guy with green eyes and dark brown hair. Emilia stood up and gave him a deathly glare. She wasn't in the mood for any crap right now, and Emilia knew she was being a jerk to someone she barely knew.

The man looked down at her, "My name is Aaron Veder. Yours is…"

Emilia was caught off guard, but she quickly recovered, she looked at him for a second. He had on nice clothes and she was sure he wasn't planning on trying to hurt her…

He sighed and said, "Look I'm not planning on hurting you but I rather get this over with sooner than later. I know your name is Emilia. I know who you are and what you've done but I was sent here.

Emilia raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

He grinned and seemed way too laid-back for her liking, "Well, I'm here to reevaluate your current positions. Got to keep our agents on a tight leash. But I'll be watching."

"What's to stop me from taking you out right now?" Emilia challenged him.

"Nothing, but you're going to keep quiet, I have an assignment that you and me are going to complete once you quit fooling around." He said.

Emilia was only getting angrier by the second, "Does Tan know about this?" He didn't answer but instead got real close, too close and opened his mouth to say something until…

Bodie's easy-going voice said, "Hey Em, where did you go? I thought-…"

Bodie stared at the man carefully assessing him, seeing that he and Emilia were having an intense staring match. Emilia noticed that Bodie's stance changed, suddenly he seemed taller, intimidating, cold, and distant.

Aaron stretches his hand to shake Bodies, "The names Aaron Veder." He glances at Emilia and winks, "See you tomorrow at Le Fleur café, nine am sharp."

He leaves and Bodie gives Emilia a questioning look. Emilia shrugs and instead asks, "Why are you in France?"

"Vacation. You?"

"Same."

With that Emilia and Bodie go looking for Tan. They find him passed out with his head in the toilet. As Bodie is holding Tan up he asks, "So who's this guy?" Emilia replies, "Just an older guy, he's kind of our mentor."

"Really? I thought he was your boyfriend. I didn't know you liked old guys." Bodie joked.

"Eww, Tan as my boyfriend, so gross." Emilia says laughing.

It had gotten tense between the two as they didn't know what to say.

"So B, you want to come surfing tomorrow? We'll probably all come and you can bring your friends too." Emilia asks.

"Sure, we can all come at 11." Bodie says grinning.

Emilia, still half-drunk, looks at Bodie and says, "I missed you B."

Bodie blushes and ducks his head, "Yeah, me too."

They meet up with the rest of them and eventually say goodbye and all go home except Bodie and Angel, but not before each them all together drink three bottles of Jack Daniels. As they walk home, they're all laughing hysterically.

"Im…ma uh bird." Mo says.

"Alwaysh wanted to be uh birdie and fly far aw-way." Mo continues.

Glitch looks on the verge of tears and yells, "Bro! I-I will alwaysss come with you. I will-" he hiccupped, "Will turn into a bird and fly away with yousss…" He slurred.

"Me, you, we bring our girls Tia and Taye but we have tooo… bring everyone else, family..." Mo burped and Glitch hugged him.

They're all drunkenly mumbling, while Oblio and Maccoy are carrying Tan. Being the oldest, they didn't really drink that much.

Dare, Aubrey, and Emilia had all taken off their heels and were walking barefoot. Aubrey and Dare screamed before bursting into a fit of giggles. Emilia was leaning against Bodie, "B, y-you are… "

"What Emilia?" "Nothing."

Aubrey then came up to Bodie and said, "Does Angel have a girlfriend? …"

Bodie opened his mouth to say something but instead Dare says, "Shh, no one can know she likes him."

Emilia starts laughing, "B, I wanna know.."

Then Emilia bends over and throws up on the sidewalk. Bodie tries to help but Emilia pushes him away, about to cry, until she realized there was no reason to cry, and starts laughing so hard with her hands on the ground. Aubrey, upon seeing Emilia, also throws up but not before Glitch throws up near a fancy restaurant. The three were laughing, embarrassed that they couldn't keep it in longer. They weren't too ashamed as they knew everyone would be doing exactly the same thing tonight or in the morning.

Emilia felt her body was too heavy and was about to fall asleep on the ground before Bodie picked her up and carried her. Angel was trying to reassure Aubrey that her hair was still fine and that she still looked beautiful even if she had vomited. Mo was just helping Glitch get up before he had to help him walk.

When Emilia opened her eyes she was changed into sweats and another shirt. She got up quickly to vomit and then brushed her teeth. Her hair was messy but it always. She looked through her window and saw that it was still night.

She hears the door open and Bodie stumbles in grinning at her, "I am so tired." He flops onto her bed and looks at Emilia. Emilia glances at Bodie and jumps on the bed, purposely trying to annoy him. "This is my bed!" Emilia yells.

Bodie jumps up challenging Emilia, "I'm bigger and stronger than you and taller."

Emilia was short compared to Bodie but just as strong, she grabs a pillow and hits him square in the face, this goes on for a while until they start wrestling and then both are breathless and laughing. Bodie lays down and Emilia does too. "I'll sleep on the floor." She mumbles.

"It's fine if you sleep here, in fact I want you to." Bodie says softly, his cheeks turning red.

"Umm... okay. Where's Angel?" Emilia asks.

"Sleeping with Aubrey, she was the one who actually asked him so don't go trying to kill him." Bodie replies smiling.

Emilia sits down and Bodie put his arm over her and pulled her close. It was different than what she was usually used to, so she was a bit stiff and awkward before she finally relaxed and fell asleep.

Emilia woke up with a raging headache and groaned, Bodie was still asleep and had his arm over her and she carefully moved his stiff, heavy hand. She had a feeling she had to do something but couldn't remember. She looked at the clock 8:30, _shit._

She scrambled out of her bed and took a 5 minute shower and then decided to walk even if she was late. If Aaron wasn't going to give her straight answers then she would push his buttons until he did. She saw the sign and took off the black glasses that she had taken from Bodie. Last night, had been awkward for her but after she eased up, it felt normal. She wasn't used to keeping secrets from him and felt guilty but she wouldn't want him to get involved, she just needed to know what the hell Aaron wanted from her…

**So I liked the idea of adding a characters background (Thank You Agent Glitch!) so I'll do one character for every chapter. Yes I know, the BodiexEmilia part was cheesy but I liked it, lol. I didn't want to jump to them making out right away But I added it because I thought this chapter was too serious, but I still think I would have put it. Sorry for any typos you find. As for the actual action, that'll probably start soon, we'll see if I'm any good at it. Anyways thanks, please review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4: Blows

As Emilia made her way inside the café, she felt a nervous sinking feeling in her stomach. She had forgotten to tell anyone where she was going, Emilia hoped they wouldn't come looking for her. She had left her phone at home. She would have just have to wait and see.

Emilia sees Aaron sitting, waiting at a table in the corner towards the back. He looks up and stares at Emilia for a second before sipping his coffee. Emilia sits down in front of him and gets straight to point, "Well, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She mentally reminded herself that she wasn't going to let him intimidate her or come off as desperate.

He frowned, "You're late and-"

Emilia cut him off, "Can you just tell me what you want so I can leave?"

"Not if you keep being rude."

"Fine."

A waiter came and asked if she wanted to order anything but she made a big deal about everything on their menu, trying to see if Aaron would get embarrassed. It didn't seem like it. His green eyes carefully looked her over, and when the waiter finally left he cleared his throat, "Remind me to give that waiter a big tip."

"Why?"

"Because you were being a pain in the ass."

Despite herself, Emilia laughed and he smiled. Then he leaned in closer and said in a serious tone, "Alright, the reason I'm here is because you and me need to go on a special task, we need to take out a certain agent, the thing is its urgent and we need to do it tonight."

"Are you crazy? Everyone will be suspicious and I don't do what strangers tell me to do." Emilia said back. She added, "Besides who is this agent and why do you want to execute them?"

He made a face, "First, the agency sends the orders, not me. Second, you can tell them you're going on a date with me. Lastly, his name is Russell Casey, that's his real name, he's abandoned the alias we gave him and is going around killing agents."

Emilia was taken aback, "Why is he doing that?"

Aaron only shrugged, "He's into heavy drugs, that's what probably made him insane but he's smart and has valuable secrets."

She asked, "Is he working with anyone? And why does it have to be me and you?

Emilia was getting slightly frustrated as she saw he wasn't losing his patience with her and with all the questions she was asking. "Not that we know of, and they figured it would better because he's here in France and well I'm observing you, for your evaluation, of course." He answered.

Emilia looked down and they were both silent for a while. Until he spoke up, "Any more questions?"

She looked up, "How old are you?"

"I'm 24, I know you're 21." He grinned.

"Stalker." Emilia muttered. "Well if that's it, then I'll pick you up later tonight, at eleven pm, looking forward to our date." He said smirking and leaving money on the table as he got up and left.

Emilia sat back and sighed, if anybody else had stalked her like that, she wouldn't have hesitated to beat the crap out of them but he was on her side for now. She looked at clock and saw that it was 11:05, she couldn't believe two hours had passed by.

She got up and walked back to the house. When she walked in, Aubrey immediately yelled, "Where the hell have you been?" "Jogging."

Tan got up from the table, they had all been eating breakfast including Bodie and Angel, and they couldn't have been that worried, if they were eating. Tan walked over to Emilia, "Next time, give us a heads up, given the circumstances something could have happened to you." He had on a tight facial expression and Emilia knew he was talking about them being on a mission.

Mo, noticing the tense atmosphere, calls out, "Come sit with me here and eat the pancakes I made so delicious, ain't that right Em."

Emilia gave him smile and thanked him. She knew he learned to cook when he was taking care of Glitch. She could always count on him and Glitch to help her with all the stupid stuff she liked to do, except when they were dangerous that's when they both chickened out. They were like the brothers to her, even more when Bodie suddenly left.

Mo, always had been a leader, but he wasn't uptight. He could bring people together and make his voice heard, while going around pulling pranks and having fun. He met Glitch around his neighborhood when he was 16, and kind of took him under his wing.

**Name: Mason Morgan**

**Current Alias: Terrence Stokes**

**Age: 21**

He had been recruited by Tan, and at first was reluctant to leave because he had to take care of Glitch, who was only 13 at the time. They, by some miracle, managed to work something out. Mo trained for two years but didn't have to join officially yet. He turned 18 and wanted legal guardianship of 15 year old Glitch, to which his relatives eagerly signed him over to. Mo didn't think he would make into to the organization, but when he did, he was horrified to find out that they wanted to train Glitch. He didn't want Glitch to be forced into becoming someone he didn't want to be.

His luck came when Glitch was more than eager to join. The rest was history, he was one of the fastest runners and give him a handgun and whoever he was chasing after would soon drop dead. He was skillful and knew his way around, he had a way of getting a target to speak without having to resort to violence. That was his main area, convincing people to do what he wanted.

The only thing he dreaded now was anyone he cared about getting hurt, and the agency making him a promoter and a recruiter.

Emilia finished her pancakes even if she wasn't hungry. Everyone was back to normal, chatting and eating. She got up and went to the living room until she felt a hand pull her away. It was Oblio. He put a finger to his lips, "I don't believe you went jogging, you're wearing jeans. In fact, no one believes you, they know you lied but they don't want to push you."

Emilia huffed, she was irritated, only Oblio could make her want to tell him, "Fine… but you can't tell anyone..." She didn't want to say she had a date but she had no other choice, "I have a date."

Emilia held in her breath waiting as she watches Oblio search her face for clues that she's lying. She slowly exhales when she sees Oblio give her a sly smile. "Very well then, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He says walking away. She walks back to the table and tries to act as normal as she can for the rest of the day.

**11 Hours Later**

Bodie finishes a call saying that he was required to go on an immediate mission to take out a classified agent who apparently has gone crazy. He tells Angel to tell their team about it and that they still have to go on to the regular job when he is done with this one.

He comes out to hear Aubrey and Dare squealing, "Oh my god!"

Emilia groans, she knew she wouldn't be able to sneak out without someone catching her and getting suspicious. So she subtly told them and now they were making a big deal about it.

Bodie stands behind Emilia, "What?"

Emilia turns around, "Uh… I told them I have a date."

Bodie's cheeks turn red, "Oh, that guy from the club? Seemed kinda shady." "Yeah, well…"

He clenched his jaw, he could've taken her out if it wasn't for his stupid job. "Well, have fun."

Emilia punched his shoulder, "C'mon B. Help me out, they're going to make go through a stupid makeover!"

Bodie gave her a strained smile, he would have to tell her how felt before he had to return to his original duty, eliminating two random girls with Angel.

"You'll be fine." He said while Angel was saying goodbye to Aubrey who was warming up to him, but still playing hard to get.

Emilia watched Bodie and Angel leave, she didn't know what was going on between her and Bodie, but she didn't have to time to think about that. She then realizes how much he's stayed the same but also how much he's changed. Like he shuts off emotion, which was strange because she does that too.

Emilia ran upstairs and threw on black jeans and a black tank. She walked downstairs and sees everyone staring at her, "What?"

"What are you going to a Goth club?" Maccoy asks laughing.

"No, it's just going to be very laid-back. Bye!" Emilia says, running to the door, so they wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

She bumps into someone and is pulled up before she hits the ground. "Excited to see me?" Aaron asks gazing cockily at her.

"Let's get this over with." Emilia says embarrassed.

They head to his black SUV and drive to a dingier place of the town, they come to a stop in front of the house. "So what's the plan?" Emilia asks.

"We were going to shoot him from atop the buildings, but since there's one of him and two of us, I figured it would be easier and cleaner to take him down with a lethal injection of drugs-" he said.

"So it would induce a heart attack and look like he overdosed…" Emilia finished for him.

"Yup, let's get going." He said getting out of the car. Emilia followed and then he turned around with two masks in his hands, he handed one to her. She was confused, she never had to hide her face.

Puzzled, Emilia asks, "Why?" "Because I know you're supposed to be on another operation, and if any other agents capture one of us, they won't have the other person's identity." He says in a low voice.

They approach the house and Aaron goes to open the door but finds it already open.

Bodie was told to cover up his face because revealing his identity would give other agents, who were trying to kill him, his whereabouts or some crap like that. He didn't really listen because he was upset over Emilia but right now he had a job to do, so he pushed her from his thoughts.

He entered the house which smelled horrible. Bodie picked the lock and quietly walked in holding his gun, ready to shoot at any moment. There was no one in sight so after he checked all the rooms downstairs, he went upstairs slowly until he walked into one of the rooms.

Emilia and Aaron walk inside and check everywhere until they decide to go upstairs, Emilia walks in front of Aaron and sees a bedroom door open. She picks up her pace until she walks into the room and sees a masked person beating the hell out of their target. The masked person turns around and the four of them are staring at each other.

Aaron is the first to speak, "Who are you?" Bodie didn't expect this, "Derek Paranely." He saw a man about his height and obviously a woman about a foot shorter, but both faces were covered.

Emilia's face was one of pure shock, even if nobody could tell, "What are you-"

She was cut off by Russell yelling and pushing Bodie off of him and manically shooting wherever he could aim. Aaron immediately picked up his gun and shot him in the head, leaving a mess everywhere. This left all three of them panicked, but Bodie still asks, "Since I told you my name, I think it's fair I know yours..."

Emilia couldn't complete the mission without Aubrey but he was clearly alone, so maybe she could finish her part right now….

"Alexandra Wesley."

Bodie was shocked this short, petite girl is the one he's after, but he realized it would make his job a hell of a lot easier.

Bodie was about to open his mouth to say something when he was tackled by Aaron. They threw punches at each other until Bodie was able to push him off for a split second and lunged for Emilia. Emilia quickly recoiled and threw a knife she had in her pocket barely missing him. She couldn't do this without Aubrey so she backed up into the hallway. Aaron got up and pushed Emilia down the stairs yelling for her to run. Bodie tried to grab a hold on him but instead ripped his mask off while Aaron did the same.

Bodie was trying to process what was going on. _Is Emilia involved in all this? _He thought, _Is she working with him? _Endless scenarios were running through Bodie's mind until he yelled, "What the hell!"

Aaron stared at Bodie, knowing he was going to have to lie, "I'm an agent from another organization, I was sent to watch you, and on the way I got distracted by your friend. Too bad though, I stood her up, had more important things to do."

Bodie was beyond furious, he stood Emilia up and this Aaron guy was probably going to drag her into all of his baggage. "Stay away from her." Bodie's voice was eerily quiet. "Does she know who you are?" Aaron asked. Bodie said nothing and just glared at him. He knew they wouldn't kill each other today.

Aaron made his way down the stairs towards the car, it didn't take him long to realize that Bodie and Emilia didn't know that they were supposed to assassinate each other. He probably wouldn't tell her, he wasn't going to be here for very long anyway.

Emilia couldn't do much to break her fall so when she landed on the ground, it hurt intensely. She was so angry that he pushed her down the stairs even if he was trying to save her. She quickly scrambled to get up and ran to the car, and took the mask off, she knew he would come down eventually. And when he did he would have a lot to deal with.

When he came into the car, the first thing Emilia did was punch him. She didn't care if she was being irrational, he pissed her off. After yelling at Aaron for five minutes, she finally cooled down. He didn't get angry with her, the only thing he said was, "When your friends ask you how the date went, just tell them I stood you up."

"Why?"

He stared at the road, "Just do it." Emilia checked the time, it was two in the morning. Once he dropped her off, Emilia quickly walked inside, straight to her room. She didn't want to do anything, her body was in pain but she's been in worse shape.

She didn't know how she was going to explain the bruises, but at this point she could care less.

**Long chapter, I wanna post another one today, kinda on a sugar high, lol… Anyways thank you Agent Glitch and DancingYoshii ! You guys really encouraged me**** Your stories are amazing, by the way. Do I have to change the rating? I mean I'm not going to put anything too explicit… I'm going to put Rasa and Lima but they're coming later in the story… So what did you think of this chapter, I wasn't to sure about it.. Sorry for the long ramble and any typos you find, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bruised

Bodie received a call in the middle of the night, ordering him and Angel to move into another apartment, leaving the rest of their team behind…

When Emilia woke up, she felt sore and exhausted. She got up and went to the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was bruised but not as bad as her body was. She had bruises and scrapes everywhere. And a busted lip.

Emilia takes a long shower then goes back on her bed. She wanted to lay down all day but she remembers she has a job to do. Emilia stiffly walks to the kitchen, prepared to face anyone. Tan takes one look at her face and says, "What happened?" Pretty soon, everyone is gathered around her, all thinking it was Aaron. She tells them, "He stood me up and I got into a nasty fight afterwards."

Oblio and Mo shake their heads as if in disappointment. Emilia looks at Tan and he motions for her and Aubrey to follow him into his room. He sat down and rubbed his face with his hand, "Emilia, I'm sorry but we just got a lead on these two other agents."

"It's fine, it's better we get this done now." Emilia replies.

"Okay, well if our sources are correct, they're both staying in an apartment, located on Trent Street, so I think you should go now, take my SUV."

Aubrey bounces up and pulls Emilia into her room. She picks out an outfit, all black, leather boot heels, and leather jeans with a black jacket.

Emilia raises an eyebrow, "Really all leather? We're supposed to blend in."

Aubrey shrugs, "I need to look fabulous _always."_

Emilia sighs and throws on a similar outfit to the one she had on last night. They leave and Aubrey decides to drive, on their way to their destination, they pass a dock. Aubrey points towards the side window and says, "My dad has a boat there, the one he bought me is also there too. He bought it for me when I was 7. I cried because I wanted a pony but instead he bought me a stupid boat."

"Don't you have a yacht in L.A.?"

"Duh, but I'm glad he bought it, I just didn't realize it at the time."

Emilia stares absentmindedly out the window, thinking of how shallow Aubrey really isn't. Yes, of course, she's stuck up and rude, the exact opposite of Emilia, well maybe except the rude and arrogant part. But she was like the sister she never had and understood Emilia.

**Name: Aubrey Meller**

**Current Alias: Lori Quentin**

**Age: 22**

A redheaded, obnoxious, stuck up, know-it-all, rich girl who has everything handed to her on a silver platter, can be one way of describing her. Proving her independence to her dad was a typical rich girl dilemma. But it was much more than that. A seventeen year old girl waiting to be married to a 46 year old man, just for business. Aubrey was disgusted with her father and the moment she found out, she joined the agency. Only about a year later, her father relented, apologized, and showered her with gifts. Aubrey accepted the gifts, figuring she may as well keep them. She hasn't spoken to her father in about five years. Her mother wasn't any better, Aubrey figured she was probably in Cabo with a random stranger.

Not only was she an excellent fighter, but she was as Angel would call her, a beautiful, _hermosa, linda chica. _She exerted appeal and as a result, usually had agents and men alike, on their knees waiting for a chance to even to talk to her. Skilled and usually in killer outfits, she was a major asset to the agency. She became nicer when she joined the organization, and things haven't changed since.

Emilia opens her eyes and Aubrey is turning on the radio. It plays quietly in the background, "So did Aaron hit you or did you really get into a fight?"

Emilia sighs and sits back, "I did get into a fight, I was lucky I wasn't arrested for a third time."

They arrive at the apartment, later in the night, parking right across from it. Emilia sees another black SUV, panicking slightly when she realizes its Aarons. Now he was just crossing a line, she checked her phone and sure enough there's a tracker inside. Emilia throws it out the window, while Aubrey is fixing her hair.

Emilia gets out of the car and before she closes the door says, "I'll be right back."

She walks towards the car and sees him. She climbs into the car, "This is going way too far, what is the matter with you?"

He slowly turns towards her, his lower lip quivering before he reaches over and kisses her on the lips. Emilia, dumbfounded and starting to get angry asks, "What the hell, I barely know you, yeah you're attractive, but you're an ass and uptight."

Aaron says nothing but slightly grins as he reaches over to kiss her again, "I don't know, I like you but if you don't like me that way then it's fine, but I am supposed to look after you, at least for right now."

He continues, "As for the trackers, they're in all your teams' phones, you should tell them to take it out."

She wasn't like Aubrey, getting attention everywhere she went. She knew he was like her, an assassin. Emilia thought about Bodie but it was clear, it wasn't possible. Emilia questioningly leans over and kisses him back, she knew it was stupid but he was kind of like her partner. It wasn't like she was in love with him but, she did care for him. They then hear a knock on the window, it's Aubrey shocked and angry.

Emilia immediately gets out of the car. Aubrey goes off, "I can't believe you, after he blew you off! What about Bodie? Kissing on the job!"

"Like you haven't done it before!" Emilia says enraged. "And besides it's never going to happen, it would be selfish to drag him and _Angel_ into all of this!"

Aubrey stays quiet, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry too, look I'll explain everything later but Aaron's also a spy from our agency and he didn't ditch our date so don't worry." Emilia says quickly.

Aaron comes out of the car, "I'm going to come with you. You should probably be quiet, we're in a neighborhood." He nods at Aubrey.

To which she stares at him before giving him a small smile. They all walk towards the broken gate and go up the stairs, getting to the door. Aubrey picks the lock and flings the door open. Each of them grab their own individual gun. Seeing that no one is home, they all agree to hide in different rooms and wait for them to come home.

Soon enough, they hear a car pull up, shuffling up the stairs, and then at last the keys clanging around and the door opening. Emilia could hear her heart pounding, not out of fear but more of the adrenaline rush she was starting to feel. She hears voices, strangely familiar ones.

The door doesn't open. Emilia, getting impatient, opens the door and slowly walks to the room Aubrey was in. Aubrey pulls her in and motions for her to be quiet. They stand behind the door leaving it open. Emilia hears a voice call out, "Hey did you leave this door open?"

"No. But I probably left it open."

She hears footsteps and they both wait a second before they attack. Emilia takes after the taller one, hitting him with her gun and tackling him. Aubrey smacks the one with a visor on and pulls him to the ground. Angel shoves the taller, thinner girl, throwing her to the other side, before she runs back up. His visor blocks his vision, but he could've sworn he saw red hair. Aubrey gives him a nice kick which obviously hurt, since her boots were heeled.

Bodie feels a pain on the back of his head and then himself shoved to the ground. He retaliates with a quick but powerful punch. The girl he assumes is Alexandra, drops her gun and groans. Suddenly Aaron runs in and Bodie doesn't hesitate to pick up her gun and shoots him right on his ribcage.

Emilia yells incoherently and curses. She barrels at the blonde-haired man, only seeing red and punches him, to which he returns. Emilia grabs a lamp and smashes it on him.

Emilia and Aubrey have different styles of fighting. Aubrey had more technique while Emilia was more of a survivalist, grabbing and using anything she could to survive. Aubrey took a blow to the head and her head hit the glass table, leaving a nasty gash.

Emilia then felt her blood-stained face being smashed repeatedly into a dresser. She quickly turned around and kneed him in his groin. He moaned and fell but quickly got back up.

Aubrey dusts herself off and throws a knife at Angel, scraping his ear. Angel gets up throwing her to the ground, and kicks her until he realizes the bloody redhead is Aubrey but is stopped when she pulls him down and he smashes into the glass table cutting a good portion of his cheek with tiny cuts.

Emilia does something similar, she grabs Bodie's neck and smashes his face into the window until he grabs her hand and pulls her hair and hits her in the face over and over again.

Angel's voice cries out, "Stop! Stop!"

Bodie quickly looks at him confused but is hit with a roundhouse kick to his chest and falls with the wind knocked out of him.

"_Chiquita, _stop! It's me Angel!" He says while holding her.

Aubrey shocked, turns and staggers up on her feet. Emilia whips around tear-stained and bloody before the four of them are staring at each other. Emilia looks around, the room is a mess, they're all a mess, she looked at the alarm clock on the night stand it was past mid-night, and they had been fighting for a while, even if it hadn't seemed like it.

Aubrey couldn't even begin to comprehend how all four of them didn't recognize each other. Emilia looks at Aubrey, before her attention is drawn back to bloody body on the ground. Her mouth slightly parts as she realizes Derek and Matthew are Angel and Bodie. They all had so many questions. Emilia feels a hot angry rage and pummels Bodie to the ground, straddling his hips, and beating him with all her might.

Bodie didn't fight her, how was he supposed to? _Oh wait, you already did. _Bodie thought. He felt numerous painful blows and hits everywhere.

Right now he wasn't her best friend, he was just some stranger who killed someone she cared about. Angel pulls Emilia off with her still swinging. Aubrey runs out of the room only to be followed by Angel running after her. Emilia pushes him off and crawls over to Aaron, and starts crying with hot tears running down her cheeks. She was about to feel his pulse when Bodie lifts her off the ground and drags her out of the room. She screams and flails around, "He could be alive! Let me go, you asshole! I hate you!"

Bodie was so angry, and just filled with emotions he didn't know how to release. He yanked Emilia down the stairs and towards Angel, who was in Tan's SUV, trying to calm a hysterical Aubrey down while he kept apologizing.

He was confused, and angry but most of all, jealous. The way she crawled towards him and how she started crying took him over the edge. But what was worse, is that he was the one who shot him. He could be alive or dead right now, he could really care less. But that was the scariest part to him and unknowingly also Emilia and their teams, they were afraid they would just become ruthless killers and have no compassion.

He shoved Emilia into the front seat and slammed the door. He quickly walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat. He turned around, "Angel, give me the car keys."

Angel tossed them to him carelessly, being his only concern was Aubrey. Bodie sped off with Emilia yelling and crying.

Emilia threw her head back, looking at the situation the way it was. All of their clothes were stained and bloody, visible even if they were wearing black. She continued to cry even if it wasn't something she would do. She could care less right now. She was so confused and full of emotions. Emilia looked at Bodie who had his eyes glaring at the road and was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

In the back, were Angel and Aubrey. He kept trying to calm her down while holding her. Emilia looked at him, surprised to see him genuinely concerned and distraught.

Emilia was filled with so much hate, she didn't know who it was aimed at. Herself, everyone, Bodie.

She didn't know where he was taking them until she noticed the familiar driveway of Tan's house. When he stopped the car and parked, Emilia immediately ran out and into the house where she slammed her door. She had no idea what she was going to do. Emilia seriously considered killing him right now but she calmed herself down.

She heard Aubrey head to her room. No doubt, Angel was probably following her. She didn't know whether she would let Angel come into her room. Emilia immediately dashed into the bathroom and threw hot water on her face, even if it badly stung. She quickly changed her clothes, carelessly throwing them on the floor before she ran out of the house.

Emilia didn't stop, she ran until her lungs burned. She realized she was right near the dock. She stared at the water, trying to see her reflection in the water but she couldn't, it was too dark even if the moon was out. She then looked up at the sky filled with stars, it was nice, with the moon covered partially by the clouds. She sighed as she turned and made her way back home.

Aubrey let Angel into her room to let him clean his wounds, while she cleaned hers shaking. Angel then helped her, trying to calm her down. She laid down and didn't let Angel sleep with her in her bed like last time, but she didn't want to be left alone so she let him sleep on the floor.

Bodie saw Emilia run out the house, and decided not follow knowing she would come back. He walked into her room and took a hot shower, pain hitting everywhere. But it was nothing compared to how he was feeling on the inside, he was in absolute agony. He got out and put the same clothes he had on except his shirt. He laid on her bed, he would just wait until she came back. He needed to figure how to fix this whole mess. Considering how angry Emilia was, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Aaron made his way off of the floor, considering this damn bullet hole on his ribcage. He wasn't doing too badly. He's been on this job far too long to let a simple bullet stop him. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He grabbed a shirt from the drawers and ripped it and tied it below his chest tightly to stop the bleeding, he groaned as he walked to his car. He heard her crying, he didn't know what to make of the whole scene. He should've told her about Bodie being Derek, he knew she would be pissed. He grimaced and clutched his side before speeding off.

**Meh..… okay chapter. Sorry in advance for any mistakes and typos you find. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Unstable

**Sorry for any errors you find!**

Bodie stared at Emilia's bloody clothes on the floor and then looked down at his own body, black and blue marks all over. She was small but she sure did give him a beating. He sighed and laid back down, he had so many questions but he knew they were all going to have to wait.

As Emilia was making her way home, she felt numb and hollow. She knew Aaron was probably dead now, so there was no reason to go back and check. She didn't know what she was going to do about the mission, she couldn't kill her best friend. Or could she? What if he came after her first?

She knew one thing, if Angel hurt Aubrey, she would come after him. But she was absolutely positive he wouldn't hurt her, at least not intentionally. Her feet ached, with every step she took. She walked until she came into the driveway of their house. Emilia didn't want to go in yet, so she stayed in the same place and observed the house. She eventually got bored and went inside.

Emilia walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator even if she wasn't hungry, she just needed something to do. Emilia sighs, surprised the others haven't woken up, since she did make a scene. She looks around, not seeing Bodie, Angel, or Aubrey anywhere in sight. She drags her feet to her room and is not surprised to see Bodie there waiting. It was almost three and she slowly walked in, trying to gauge his reaction.

Bodie looks up and sees her staring at him, dubiously. He looks at her face, bruised and discolored from her natural tan. He absentmindedly wonders how someone can look so horrible yet at the same time, beautiful.

Emilia walks to her dresser, grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom to shower. She takes a long shower, trying to waste as much time as possible. She lets all the hot water run out and then stands in the freezing water. She gets out and cleans all her wounds, wincing every time she would move her body.

Emilia tilted her head back, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Quickly putting on her clothes, she walks out. Bodie is sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. She walks past him, "I'm going to sleep. Get out."

"In jeans?" Bodie still manages to joke, trying to relieve the tension.

He turns towards her, "We need to talk."

Emilia, feeling bone tired sat down but could tell she wouldn't be able to sleep. "No."

Bodie sighed, "We can't tell Tan yet. This is a mess, but you can tell them Derek and Matthew got away. As for our bruises, we'll tell them we got into a car accident. I've already talked to Angel and Aubrey."

Emilia swallows and licks her lips. She doesn't know whether to punch him or help him. "Em?"

The silence is deafening, so many emotions she couldn't hold them in. "Don't call me that!" Emilia screams and charges at him. Bodie feels himself knocked to the ground but he grabs Emilia's hands.

"Stop." Bodie calmly says. Emilia tries to kick him but he pulls her down on the floor. She struggles to get out of his hold and jabs him the face with her elbow. That last bit pushed Bodie over the edge.

His face reddened with anger, and he pulled Emilia upside down holding her by her jeans, "Enough Emilia! Stop before I lock you in this room and never let you come out!"

Emilia laughed which only pissed Bodie off even more. "What are you my dad?" Emilia noticed he was holding her by her jeans, she quickly unzipped them and they came halfway down her legs, past her knees.

Emilia pushed them off as she rolled forward to the ground. Bodie wasn't expecting her to do that, but he still reached for her arm. Emilia felt herself being pulled backwards and then with her other free hand reached for her drawer, and pulled a knife out. She swung at Bodie, who ducked and flung it out of her hand.

Bodie had enough, he slammed her onto the wall and in a scary, low voice said, "I'm trying to help you, keep on fighting me Em. But I'll never fight back. Is that what you want? I'll let you kill me, if that's what you truly want." He hissed through gritted teeth. Emilia had never seen him like this, he was actually scary.

Suddenly the door flings open, Angel is standing there shirtless, cursing in Spanish. "_Amigo, _stop all this right now, and knock it off!" He yells. Angel sees a reddened Bodie pinning Emilia to the wall, who was wearing her tank and strangely wasn't wearing any pants.

Emilia gapes before she knees Bodie and walks towards Angel. "Sorry, we'll be fine." He eyes them both before heading back to Aubrey's room, mumbling in Spanish.

Emilia shuts and locks the door, and then looks down at Bodie who was moaning on the floor. He got up, "Is that what you want?"

She pulls his hair, "You killed someone I cared about."

"It was instinct, if I had known, I wouldn't have done it." He says staring down at her.

Emilia knew she couldn't forgive him, at least for now. She closed her eyes and felt her hand being pulled to her bed. She snatched her hand out of his, and climbed into her bed, thinking of how it must have looked with her in her underwear and Bodie basically on top of her. With this thought in mind, she begins to laugh hysterically into her pillow.

"Emilia?" She hears Bodie's concerned voice and thinks of how he can still be so sweet and caring after everything.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No." She answers honestly. He sighs and sits on the ground. Emilia feeling bad, throws a pillow and blanket on the floor. "Bodie, I think we should sleep."

Once Emilia's head hits the pillow, she falls into a deep sleep…

When she wakes up, Bodie is gone and she hears loud noises outside coming from the kitchen. She stumbles to the bathroom, cleaning and trying to make herself presentable.

She heads to the kitchen and Bodie gestures for her to sit next to him. She sits and hears everyone's conversations, while Bodie whispers, "I told them our story, and they think that we think that you got hurt in a bar."

"They actually believed it?"

"Yes."

Maccoy's voice sounds out, "So Emilia, why did we hear yelling and noises?"

Bodie answered for her, "Em likes it rough." He turned and winked at her. Emilia glared at him before looking down. Everyone thought they finally became a couple so they all started laughing. He nudged her and said, "I'm sorry for everything."

Emilia gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry for trying to stab you, I'll never do it again."

He gave her a goofy grin and put his arm around her, "I don't want to kill the mood but we need to figure out what's going on."

"Okay, we can leave after you finish eating."

"You're not going to eat?" He asks. "Nope." He grimaces but finishes his food. All four of them, then head out to walk around the boulevard.

Bruised and cut, they look like two couples who went crazy on each other. They all head to a park nearby, and sit on a bench. Angel cautiously looks around before sighing. He has on bandage on his cheek, he hoped it wouldn't scar.

Emilia sat next to Bodie and leaned towards him, "I want to know everything."

"You know everything." Emilia narrowed her eyes. He frowned but continued and told her.

**Name: Bodie Crawford**

**Current Alias: Derek Parenely**

**Age: 22**

When Bodie left, he left behind his old life. He really didn't know why he joined his agency. Perhaps, it was because he felt bored, or maybe it was because he felt he had an actual chance in this career. It didn't really matter. It was a stupid reason anyways. Being the best-rounded agent in his organization, he was one of the deadliest. He left when he was 17, about to turn 18. For the next five years, he eliminated whoever he was told to. It went that way for a while, until well his recent incident with Emilia. He couldn't believe she was involved in this side of the world. It was weird that they both ended up living this life.

Emilia furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to comprehend what he told her. She was starting to think they were being set up. Emilia was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Aubrey and Angel get up to go take a walk. Bodie started to shake her, worried that she wasn't taking this well.

She turned to him and said, "Did you ever date anybody?" She tried to ease up the conversation, only causing it to become more awkward.

"Um… yeah. A few, you don't really have time for that." Bodie says.

They're both silent again until Bodie speaks up, "Did you love him?"

Emilia at first doesn't know who he's talking about, until she realizes it's Aaron, "No, but I did like him…" She tenses and sits up.

Bodie says nothing, as he thinks it's probably not the best time to bring up his feelings. Emilia then says, "I'm tired and everything hurts."

Bodie's chest tightens as he nervously pulls her on his lap, and hugs her. Emilia scoffs, "Yeah, that'll make the pain go away."

Emilia protests but doesn't push him off. She couldn't believe that yesterday they were beating the crap out of each other and that last night, she tried to stab him. She felt so guilty, "Bodie, I'm sorry too." She hushes the words out. Bodie heard the words so low, he thought he imagined them.

Aubrey and Angel were silent before Aubrey says, "How dare you! How dare you not tell me? You know what? I am worth so much more than this!"

Angel looks at her confused and hurt, "My _hermosa chica, _I just wanted to protect you and of course you are."

"Stop flirting! Be serious!"

He rubbed his face, "I am, I didn't want to hurt you."

Aubrey surprises him by burying her face into his chest, "We need to stick together, we can't let them control us, and you see how Bodie and Emilia nearly killed each other?"

"Yes Aubrey, but I hope you know I won't ever hurt or leave you, even if you want me to."

They stayed that way for a while, content with each other's reassurance. Angel held her tight in his arms, he would quit the agency as soon as he could, he didn't want to hurt her.

They walked back to meet up with Emilia and Bodie.

Emilia's head hurt, she probably had a concussion, but she really didn't care. Bodie rubbed her shoulders in soothing circles until Emilia shivered. Bodie was hurt, "Are you afraid of me?" "No, just cold."

They saw Aubrey and Angel walking back. Emilia quickly asked Bodie, "Did you tell them about the first time we met as Alexandra and Derek?"

"Yes…."

Emilia huffed, at least they weren't mad at her for keeping secrets. She heard her phone ring, she got up and walked away. She answered, "Hello?" "We'll be watching you, don't forget you have a job to do. Don't make us use force, you signed up for this. "

Emilia frantically said, "Who is this?"

She turned around and saw all three of them looking at her concerned. She gave them a weak smile as she heard the phone line go dead.

**Oi, I had to cut this chapter short… I made them all emotionally unstable, lol. I have an idea of where I wanna take this story and certain events that I want to add in, but I wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to happen or see more of… Review if you'd like. Constructive, not rude criticism is always appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7: Breathless

**Apologies for any mistakes!**

The three all share a look of concern, while Emilia walks back towards them. "Who was that?" Bodie asks. Emilia snaps, "None of your business." They all stare at her shocked, until Aubrey points out, "You need to tell us who it was, we're all in this."

Emilia didn't want to tell them yet so she lied, "My therapist." Aubrey glares at her, not believing her, "Oh really? When did you start seeing a therapist?" Emilia knew Aubrey was onto her, "Tan made me. Happy?"

Aubrey glances at her before turning back to Angel, "What are we going to do about us having to kill each other?" The four of them think before Angel says, "We'll I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sure Bodie won't do anything." He continues, "But I don't think we can tell Tan yet."

Emilia taps her foot nervously until she walks up to Bodie and asks for his phone. He hands it to her and curiously watches as she opens the phone and takes the tracker out and smashes it under her foot. She gives him his phone back and says, "We don't have to tell Tan right now, but I think we should tell our teams."

They all nod in agreement and head back home. Once there Emilia notices they're all sitting quietly, each doing their own thing. She goes up to Oblio, knowing he could spread the information while being discreet about it. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He looks at her waiting for her to continue, she sits down next to him telling him about Aaron, her first encounter with Bodie as Derek, to them almost killing each other, but doesn't tell him about the mysterious phone call. All he replies is," I will tell the team when we are all alone, sometime tonight."

She nods and walks to her room, just about ready to knock out when her phones rings. "Hello?"

"Come outside now." "Who the hell is this? If you don't tell me, I will beat the shi-"

The voice cuts her off, "Calm down, it's Rasa, me and Lima are waiting for you outside. Come alone."

She couldn't help but feel excited, it had been a while since she had seen them. She actually liked them but unfortunately, they didn't join their division. But they had been working in some other area, she wondered why they turned up all of sudden.

Emilia sprints out of her room until she bumps into someone's chest and bounces onto the ground. It, out all people, had to be Bodie. Emilia groans knowing it won't be easy passing by him. She quickly gets up and he asks, "Sorry, are you okay?" "Yeah... Uh... I have to go." She replies fidgeting. "Where?" Emilia looks down to avoid his scrutinizing gaze, "To go… see my therapist." "Really?"

She starts to get impatient, "Yes, are you going to babysit me?" He stares at her, "No, of course not." She runs past him, "Great." Once she's out the door, she sees Rasa's black BMW. Emilia walks towards it and gets in, "Nice car." He replies grinning, "Thanks." Lima gives her a nod and a warm smile.

"Where are we going?" Emilia excitedly asks.

"To the future." Rasa lamely jokes. "Wow." Lima shakes her head.

Rasa wiggles his eyebrows Lima before telling Emilia, "We've got serious business to do." "Like what?" She questions starting to feel queasy.

Lima and Rasa exchange worried glances before she sighs, "Emilia, the agency found out about you and Bodie or as he's known as, Derek. They're extremely angry that you haven't finished the job. They said and I quote 'No personal experiences should be taken into account when you're on the job'". Rasa then adds, "We haven't worked with them for a long time. We broke away and we're lucky we're still alive."

"What?"

**Name: Rasa Digel**

**Current Alias: Bryan Rowe**

**Age: 27**

Rasa joined because he was born into it. The matter was simple, his father was one the head leaders so it only made sense that when Rasa came of age, he would be trained. Rasa excelled athletically and intellectually. One of the best agents, or at least he was. He officially joined when he was 17, and stayed with the organization until he turned 25. He met Lima, a friend who also wanted out, it was going to be harder for him because he was ground into the system. He managed to be respectfully discharged when he declared himself insane. It was a stroke of luck that they didn't kill him, probably because they had too much respect for his father, who had died earlier. Rasa Digel had fallen off the face of the Earth for about two years. He took a new name, Bryan Rowe, so he wouldn't be bothered. Rasa still had connections to his old job and could attain information whenever he wanted to. He and Lima stuck with each other ever since.

"Yes Emilia, I abandoned my other alias, Mark Coyne. I took another one, Bryan Rowe. And Lima went under the name Pamela Fossey. We've been gone, but came back as soon we heard about you."

Emilia was flustered, if they came back to warn her then it must be bad. "Well what do they want from me?"

"Nothing, they want you to comply with their orders." He answered.

"I can't kill him, or Angel!" She yelled, running out of patience. Lima craned her neck, "Calm down, we don't expect you to, otherwise we wouldn't be here." She said sternly.

Emilia quieted down and stared at the cars whizzing by, she idly began to wonder if Rasa and Lima were together, only coming to the conclusion that they had to be. She felt indignant, she had signed up for this, but not to kill her best friend or Aubrey's boyfriend. Her phone began to buzz around and she saw that it was Aubrey, she wasn't in the mood to put up with her, so she sent her to voicemail and turned off her phone.

"Where are we going?" Emilia asks. Rasa replies, "To our apartment."

They arrive soon and all head inside. Rasa plunked down on the couch while Lima went to the kitchen. Emilia sat across from him and asked, "So how many bedrooms does this apartment have?" Rasa tilts his head to the side, knowing exactly what she was insinuating, and said, "One." Emilia grinned evilly, she would have pushed the matter further but under the certain circumstances, she figured it was best not to. Lima came back with water bottles, cleared her throat, and sat down next to Rasa. She put the water on the table and leaned back with a grave expression, "Emilia, it's not a laughing matter, they will come and kill you or everyone you know. They'll use them against you, they'll do anything. And I hate to tell you this, but you can't tell anyone anything right now, it's risky."

Emilia, with a grim expression, grumbled, "Why? Is it to keep me in line?"

Rasa shrugged, "Mostly, to show you who has the power and has all the control."

Emilia thought that was the stupidest idea ever, she had leverage and knew things ordinary people didn't, but then again they knew everything about her. Or at least they thought they did. "So what am I supposed to do?" Emilia questioned.

Lima answered modestly, "Nothing for now. We're here to help you, just keep a low profile, while we hear more information."

Rasa smiled, "We'll probably be seeing you every day from now on."

"Wonderful." Emilia pretended to be irritated.

Emilia hung around their house for a while, watching re-runs of _The X Files_, trying to get Lima to talk about Rasa and their relationship, but she remained tight-lipped. They eventually took her home, telling her to be careful and that they'll pick her up tomorrow. Emilia walked in, seeing the house was empty and anxiously ran to her room. She barreled in, only to see Bodie sleeping on her bed. She didn't hesitate to start shaking him frenziedly, and he jumped up and yelled, "What the fu-!"

She cut him off, "Where did everybody go?" His face softened and he laid back, "Out to eat, they wanted to wait for you, but you took too long."

He pulled himself back up and rubbed his hair, "And we know you lied. Tan said you didn't have a therapist, so where did you really go?" He asked harshly.

Emilia, grasping the countless lies she told, knew they would come back and haunt her later. She realized that she would probably need to act vulnerable for Bodie to believe her, "I-I was… embarrassed that I needed help and… couldn't keep it together, I didn't tell anyone." She stuttered, with her eyes cast down on the floor. She looked up at him, he was staring at her passionately and intensely, Emilia fought back the urge to tell him everything. She hated that she had to play with his emotions, and that he was just too trusting and nice. In fact everything about him right now, made her want to slap him across the face, but she couldn't. It made her want to scream and laugh at the same time. She bit her lip and leaned in towards him. He quickly leaned back.

Emilia, feeling the rejection weigh heavily on her shoulders, was fighting back tears. _You deserved it, _she thought. He roughly grasped her face, and gently kissed her. She was surprised and slowly closed her eyes. Emilia, knew it was wrong, knowing he cared too much for her but could care less. It wasn't a long continuous kiss, but more like a bunch of short ones, ranging from tender to rough. It wasn't after a while, that he started to lick her lips and slowly slid his tongue inside. Emilia, on the other hand, battled his tongue before he won. She leaned back as he hovered forward onto the bed, she momentarily opened her eyes before she roughly pushed him back, "Stop!"

He was breathless, evidently flushed crimson on his cheeks, and his blue eyes were wide, gawking at her. She was about ready to cry but she pressed them back and leisurely exhaled. Emilia feeling guilty and scared, punched him in the gut. He buckled over and wheezed. Bodie knew Emilia was full of surprises so he didn't get angry. She glared at him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Punched me or the kiss?" "Both, I shouldn't have kissed you back, I don't think I can feel that way about you."

He couldn't help but feel used, what if she was only using him to get over Aaron? Bodie clenched his jaw, he knew it was right but it was just the wrong time. Emilia couldn't resist, she fisted his shirt and forcefully grabbed and pulled him, and lifted his chin and kissed him feverishly….

Only to be interrupted by Glitch standing in the doorway, laughing and making kissing noises. He smooched and smacked his lips, before saying, "I'm back, but clearly I am interrupting you." Emilia grabbed her pillow and threw it at him, before looking down at the floor embarrassed. She got up and left the room, with Bodie following her. Glitch sat down in front of the TV and started to playing a racing cars game. Emilia sat next to him, picking up a controller, "Why didn't you go with the rest of them?"

"Eh.. I dunno know, I wanted to go to the game store, but there are no damn stores nearby except the fashion ones. And I didn't want to go there, at least at first…."

Emilia and Bodie burst out laughing, Bodie speaks out first, "At first? So you did go?"

Glitch, humiliated, puts his controller down, "You don't understand… I was really bored and no one was home, there was no other way to kill time."

Emilia shook her head, but didn't bother him anymore. She grabbed her control and Glitch did too, while Bodie made him macaroni and cheese, since apparently he couldn't do it himself. He ate like a dog, completely ignoring the spoon and betted Bodie he could finish faster than him. Of course, Bodie didn't even try, and pretty soon Glitch was covered with cheese, all over his face. Emilia looked at him, "So you can stuff your face with cheese but can't learn how to ride a motorcycle with me?"

He shook his head and laughed, "That's 'cause I'm not crazy like you."

Emilia raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really, so if I take of picture of you right now and send it to Lil T', you won't be embarrassed?"

He swallowed quickly and challenged, "Don't do that, Em. You would be starting an ultimate prank war with me."

Emilia sighed, "We haven't done anything like that in a long time since before we joined…"

They all solemnly looked down, Glitch wistfully thinking of how he wished he didn't have to be serious all the time. Glitch clapped his hands, "Well, too bad, this is way better…. I'm going to go take a shower." He got up and left.

Bodie asked, "How old is he again? Its been a while."

She replied, "17. Remember when he was younger?"

"Yeah, always been a trouble maker, but he's a good kid." Bodie says laughing.

"He's kind of an adult now… He's already been on four assignments. All successful." Emilia continued before she walked back to the couch and sat down.

"A true protégé." Bodie said as sat next to her. "Yup." Emilia said, as she unconsciously leaned against him and watched crap TV for a while until she fell asleep.

She awoke when she heard loud voices and sat up from Bodie's shoulder and saw everyone bustle through the door. They all said their hello's before heading to their rooms. It was around twelve in the night. And Angel put Aubrey to sleep before coming out to sit with Bodie and Emilia. She couldn't help but feel hurt, did Aubrey not want to talk to her?

"Why didn't she talk to me?" Emilia blurted out.

Angel turned towards her, "She was half-asleep, and we all went out to discuss our little _dilemma_."

Emilia asked, "Was she mad at me?"

He answered, "_No_ just worried, you're like a sister to her."

Emilia sighed, she was tired of all this. She would speak to Rasa and Lima about protecting them. They were above everything, they were her family. She mumbled a barely audible, "Okay."

Emilia got up and headed to her room, changing and slipping under the covers. She heard Bodie come in and pull up the cover, "Is it okay?" "Yeah."

He got under the covers and glided a hand around her and said, "Tan didn't go with them, Angel said he was gone all day." "Mmmhmm." Was all Emilia said before she turned around and hugged his chest. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Em." "Night, B."

She woke up in the middle of the night and got up to get a glass of water. As she walked to the kitchen, she felt an arm cradle her and a hand cover her mouth, tightly. Emilia was about ready for a full on fight when she heard, "Shhh… it's me."

It was dark and she couldn't identify the face, until she recognized the voice, Aaron. She was ready to pass out. _Zombies don't exist, right? He can't be immortal... Or? _Emilia thought. She gasped and stumbled back into the table. "How the hell…" She couldn't finish her sentence, she was out of words. "Don't be stupid, I obviously didn't die, if I'm standing right here in front of you." He said bitterly.

She glared at outlined shadow, "Ass, what the fuck is the matter with you? You can't just come and break in." She whispered ferociously. He, shifted on his feet, "Sorry, where's _goldilocks?"_ He said with an edge in his voice. "Who?" "Blondie."

Emilia couldn't help but get slightly annoyed that she found his remarks kind of funny and that he was calling Bodie names. She wasn't going to tell him he was in her bed, it would give the wrong idea. And she didn't want him to hurt him, so she said, "Not here."

"I think you should leave, how did you even get in?"

He answered breezily, "Just came in through the door, when I unlocked it, if you will."

"Again, there's a reason why I call you stalker." Emilia said.

Aaron looked at her and said, "Well, I heard you crying when you thought I died, so I thought I should pay you a visit."

"To say goodbye?" "No, I needed to talk to you."

Emilia was losing tolerance, "Okay, we can talk tomorrow, now please leave."

He stayed as still as a statue smirking, trying to test her limits, "I don't know I kinda like it here…"

She pushed him towards the door, "C'mon get out, I said please, I never say please, so you should feel very special, now go."

He grinned and said, "I don't think so, apparently I'm uptight, so I'm going to hang around here for a while..."

Emilia was barefoot and tripped over his feet, dropping the glass she had on the table to the floor. It shattered into tiny pieces, and Emilia was now desperate. She had to get rid of him, "See what you did?" She hissed angrily.

He lifted her up and said strictly, "Be careful, there's glass on the floor." He carried her to the couch and set her down.

She pleaded with him, "Please go, I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

He finally came to his senses and realized she was serious, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

But then they both heard Bodie's voice, "Hey Em, are you okay? I heard glass break."

Emilia frantically turned to Aaron, and taking advantage of the fact that it was dark pushed Aaron to the kitchen and whispered, "Hide. Now."

She nervously called out, "Yeah, umm… be careful, there's glass."

He walked over and turned on the light. Emilia hoped he found a place to hide, she didn't know where the hell in the kitchen he could. Her heart pounded as Bodie stared at her and walked to the kitchen.

**I didn't get to update yesterday, my laptop was acting up… Anyways Agent Glitch, Aww really? You have no idea of how many times your stories made my day**** So... review if you want. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden

Emilia mentally calmed herself down by inhaling and exhaling three consecutive deep breathes. The bright light hit her eyes and she had to blink a few times to get used to it. Bodie grabbed the broom and dustpan and walked over to where the glass had shattered. Emilia realized that he didn't see Aaron and she skidded over to the kitchen. Bodie was making lighthearted conversation but Emilia could only murmur, "Oh." and "Mmhm..." She walked around the kitchen, looking for him while trying to seem casual about it.

She felt a hand grab her ankle, and she couldn't restrain her gasp. Bewildered, she looked down and urgently tried to pull it away. Bodie walked over to her concerned, "Are you okay?" "Yeah." He turned and dumped the shattered glass into the trash. Emilia couldn't believe he was under the table, she had to get him out as soon as she could. Bodie turned back to her, "You wanna eat something?" Her eyes slowly slid to the ground before she looked up and said, "No, it's fine. I'll do it myself."

He gave her an easygoing smile and said, "I'll do it. I'm already here." She gave him a nervous smile and sunk down into one of the dinner table chairs, "Uh… can you make me scrambled eggs?" "Sure." Emilia was glad nobody else had woken up, it was enough having Bodie around. She watched as he cracked the eggs and cooked them. She sighed as he finished and put them down on a plate in front of her. He was going to stick around until she finished and went back to sleep. "So how was your therapy session?" He cautiously asked. He knew Emilia could either open up or completely shut him out. She was caught off guard but regained herself, "Good? I guess."

They were both silent as she ate her food, both lost in their own thoughts. Emilia started the conversation again, "You've changed a lot." He gave her a confused look, "How?"

She replied, "Well you curse, oh and you kill people for a living." He stared at her, "I curse sometimes, and I haven't really changed, it's just… different on the job. Who you are changes, you're no longer Bodie Crawford, the twenty-two year old who likes basketball, you're Nick Crass or someone else. It's not really who you are." Emilia contemplated on this thought, he had a point. That was basically what they taught her, not to focus on anything but her assignment. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't really know her, he couldn't catch her bluff. But then again, what if he genuinely did care? And that's the reason why he didn't think she was lying. She felt semi-guilty for still being suspicious of him. Emilia met his intense gaze before noticing something strange.

He was profiling her.

She glared at him and his expression slowly faltered, "Why are you doing that? I'm not stupid, you're not the only agent here." Bodie said nothing, he hadn't meant to do that. Well, perhaps it wasn't exactly intentional at first but he thought Emilia had been acting strange. It didn't help him very much, she hadn't given him any insight on what she was thinking. Only that, she was nervous or getting impatient. Her tapping foot still hadn't let up. Bodie expression's was now blank, "You've changed too, but not that much. I didn't get much on you." Emilia felt a hand crawl up her bare leg, she kicked Aaron and he grunted loudly. She started coughing and making noises to cover up for him.

Bodie saw her eyes go wide and he frowned at her. Emilia quickly got up, "I'm done. Do you wanna go back?" He followed her, relieved that she wasn't angry over him trying to assess her. Emilia walked with him back to her room before she said, "Oh wait, I forgot to turn off the light. Wait for me inside, I'll be right back." She turned and walked to the kitchen, she immediately went and pulled a chair from under the table. Aaron grinned and came out from underneath, "Barbie's pretty smart, huh?" Emilia, in response, hissed, "Get out. Now. And stop calling him stupid names." She pushed him towards the door, turned off the light and saw him standing there. He turned his back to her, opened the door and said, "I'll see you today, early in the morning." Emilia watched as he left and quietly closed the door.

She sprinted back to her room and saw Bodie was already asleep. She climbed in and slowly let her anxiety and racing thoughts lull her to sleep.

Emilia woke up and quickly got dressed, only to receive a call from Rasa that they wouldn't be able to see her today. She was bummed but remembered Aaron, and decided not to talk to him unless he did first. She walked to the living room and saw everyone with a worried expression. "What's going on?" She asked. Dare looked at her and said, "Tan's been gone. He said he'll back but he didn't even say where he was going." Emilia sat down and watched Angel nervously pull his fingers. She, herself, was cracking her knuckles.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come back." Oblio reassured everyone. Emilia wondered about Bodie and Angel's team, where the hell had they gone? She pulled Angel away, "Hey, where is your team?" He shrugged, "_No sè,_ they're probably still here, in France. But we didn't want to endanger them." Emilia frowned, "Doesn't mean you shouldn't check if they're okay." Angel looked down at her, "How am I supposed to do that? We all threw our phones away." "Buy a disposable phone." She said before walking away until he called after her, "_Chica_, I don't know you very well..."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself first?" Emilia asked.

**Name: Angel Acosta**

**Current Alias: Matthew Gomez**

**Age: 22**

Why did he join? Blackmail. Angel lived in the nastier areas of L.A. but had enough of all the abuse. He ran away to San Francisco, seventeen, broke, and on his own. He stayed around there for a while, until one night, a mysterious white bag was fighting and shoving against the hands that were putting him into the ocean. He was dumbfounded, this wasn't possible. He wasn't the only that witnessed this crime. Right? He stupidly ran away when he realized they had seen him watching them. Now, Angel had always been aware of his good looks and he knew how to make a girl swoon. He came to the decision of pleasing women and he always knew what to say. An escort. He liked the higher end of life, and he to a great extent wanted to make something of himself. Even if his job was unconventional, it was still something. He went along fine for a while until well, he got on the wrong side of the tracks; he had just finished working for a client and ran into the group he had seen about two months earlier. Turns out, they were agents from another country.

They recognized him and fearing for his life, Angel agreed to keep quiet. But they weren't done, they wanted him to become an agent for his own country. He had to become a double agent. He applied and they accepted him. He told his own agency that he was blackmailed into joining and they completely wiped out the other team. That was his first mission with his team. His agency considered killing him, but realizing he had potential, left him alone.

Emilia was stunned, she couldn't believe he went through all that. She momentarily was disrupted when her phone rang: Unknown Number. She assumed it was probably Aaron. Emilia excused herself, "Um... Angel, I'll talk to you later. I have a session with my therapist. Could you tell everyone I left?" He nodded and she left.

Emilia walked back to the same café, where she first met up with Aaron. He was sitting at the same table, waiting for her. She sat down and instantly went off on him, "You could grabbed someone else, and it might have been Aubrey or Glitch. Or, you could've been caught."

She didn't want to fight with anybody anymore, she was tired. He replied, "I said sorry, and I knew it was you. If it wasn't I would kept on hiding, but I agree, it was irrational."

Emilia sighed, "I need you to help me. I don't want them to get hurt." He stayed quiet, "Do your job, that's how you protect them." She ordered a sandwich, "No. That's the point, I can't hurt Bodie or Angel." She slowly realized she screwed up. Aaron smirked, "You do realize you gave me their identities? I could tell our agency at any time, and they're all gone, just like that."

She glared at him, "If you do, I will kill you." Emilia couldn't control her anger, she slammed all the dishes to the ground and stormed away. Aaron, quickly got up and ran after her, but not before paying the restaurant money for damages. She ignored the people stares. Emilia felt a hand grab her shoulder. Aaron turned her around, "You think if I wasn't trying to help you, I wouldn't have told them already? I didn't, I am trying to help you."

She pouted but didn't try to fight him anymore. He looked at her, "Look, I think Aubrey is fine. They're not after her, she's valuable." Emilia couldn't help but feel offended, "What, and I'm not?"

He shook his head, "No, you... You're an entirely different story. They don't need you, but they want to keep you. In fact, I don't really know why you're team is different. Your team violates standard protocol, but the agency purposely put you all together to create an unstoppable team."

Emilia was pissed they were keeping secrets. She didn't really respond to him, "I'll see you around." Was the only thing she said, before she walked away. Emilia went back to the house and Aubrey came up to her, "Tan called. He didn't tell us where he is but told us he was fine. Another weird thing, he told us to blend in. He specifically told me to throw a private party on my boat tomorrow." Emilia was confused, of all things, he told Aubrey to throw a party. Emilia replied, "That's weird… I thought you threw all your phones away." Aubrey put her head up, "Not me. But I did take the tracker out. You think the agency doesn't trust us?" Emilia shrugged, "I don't know."

Emilia walked to the patio and sat down next to Angel and Bodie, "I think you guys should invite your team, we haven't seen them in a while. And since it's supposed to be laid-back, why not?" Bodie flexed his fingers, "Don't you think it's suspicious though? I mean all agents on one boat. If they're planning to attack us, it wouldn't be hard. We would've basically walked into their trap."

Angel said, "No, you think Tan is up to something?" Emilia wasn't sure, "I don't think he would hurt us, but I do think he knows you're both Derek and Matthew." The three sat, until Maccoy came and convinced them it was just a party and that no one was going to get hurt.

Eventually, Aubrey called Taye and invited them all over to her boat. Mo and Glitch went to the store to buy food while Dare, Maccoy, and Oblio went out to buy drinks. Aubrey regretted telling them to buy anything. She didn't want anything on her boat to get dirty or stained.

Emilia and Angel tried talking privately in Spanish. But being that they were all assassins, all of them knew multiple languages, so it didn't really work out. She stayed on her bed until Lima called her. She answered and Lima told her that agency suspended the mission temporarily, no reasons were given. Emilia was elated, but her stomach still dropped. _What if they suspended it because they were coming after them?_ Emilia thought. Whatever their reason was, Emilia was suspicious that Tan had something to do with it.

She didn't worry too much about it, her mind was somewhere else. She got up and paced around her room. Emilia was confused, these stupid intense feelings were like a hurricane in heart. She got up and ever since she came here, she had wanted to go to the beach. After asking around, Aubrey and Angel both said yes and went to put their bathing suits on. She asked Bodie and he also accepted.

The four of them walked to the beach. Angel and Bodie both took their shirts off, earning stares and giggles from some girls. Emilia and Aubrey had walked in their bathing suits so they also took off running into the water. Aubrey stopped once her toes touched the water, it was cold.

Angel caught up to her, "_Hermosa, _what's the problem?" Aubrey didn't want to admit she was cold, "My nails are wet and…" Angel turned to look to see where Bodie and Emilia where. But from Aubrey's point of view, it seemed like he was looking at other girls, "Fine, you know what if you're going to be a pervert, I'm going to leave." Aubrey started to walk back to their shaded space.

He pulled her back, "I wasn't looking at the girls, I was looking for Bodie. C'mon princesa, come with me to the ocean. He extended his hand, and Aubrey swallowing her pride, took it. Angel grinned and pulled her into the water.

Emilia, in her red bathing suit, ran into the water. It was only when she looked back, that she noticed Aubrey was with Angel, laughing. She shook her head, she might treat him like crap, but she knew Aubrey enjoyed his company. Emilia felt two hands pick her up around the waist and throw her into the water. She surfaced, sputtering and coughing while Bodie was laughing. She had swallowed salt water but didn't hesitate to throw water at his face.

He stopped laughing and ran after her. Emilia realized it was better to swim so she went underneath the water and swam over to Angel and Aubrey. She grabbed Aubrey's leg and she started screaming. A very confused Angel tried calming her down before Emilia went up and started laughing. Aubrey was red and clinging on to Angel. Emilia decided to have fun, "Aww... Aubrey, you're so close to Angel. He's so dreamy, huh?" Aubrey realized she was hugging his chest and backed away, "Whatever, he's just a partner." Emilia slithered away before calling out, "Life partner."

She looked around for Bodie but didn't see him anywhere. He scared her again when his voice came from behind, "Looking for me?"

She turned around, "Yeah, where'd you go?" "I went back to go check my phone, I called everyone…"

"Why?" She asked. Bodie replied, "Because we're all going to the Eiffel Tower tonight, I figured since we're on vacation, we should make the most of it. Besides, Angel wanted to go."

Emilia smiled and nodded before Bodie swung her up and got ready to toss her into the ocean again. She laughed and he leaned down real close about to kiss her before she said, "I'm still mad about you profiling me." He slowly put her down and said, "I'm sorry but you're so closed off sometimes, you don't trust easily." He didn't know what else to say. Emilia got back up on her feet and narrowed her eyes, "I was unguarded and yes I don't, but I trust everyone on my team, you, and even your team." Bodie looked up at the sky. She playfully punched his arm and smiled, "Next you profile me, you'll be sorry." He chuckled and they both turned to look at Aubrey, who was hysterically screaming, again.

Angel and Aubrey had went back to the shore. Both walking barefoot, Angel had noticed a medium-sized crab walk near Aubrey's foot. He simply warned her and in an instant, she had hoisted herself up on him and was clinging onto his neck, screaming. He was caught off guard, and momentarily tipped over to the side, before regaining his balance and trying to calm her down. The crab was nowhere to be found but she still didn't let go of him. Angel didn't ever think she would reciprocate but he went for it, he softy kissed her on her pink lips. To his surprise, she actually kissed him back. They both leaned back and he grinned when he saw a pink blush cover her cheeks.

"So _Hermosa,_ like I was telling you, we're going to the Eiffel Tower tonight…"

Aubrey said, "Well I hope you reserved the top for only us." Back to her old self, but Angel knew that they were together and that was the only thing he ever needed. Emilia saw Angel carrying Aubrey and couldn't contain the big grin that crossed her face. She knew they would've ended up together, sooner or later. Bodie crossed his arms and smiled, "I knew it."

They both turned to each other before Emilia gave him a sad smile. He didn't do anything in return, he waited too long and was tired. Bodie frowned before he unexpectedly kissed her. She pushed him off roughly, she didn't mean to do that but she had freaked out. Bodie, shocked and hurt, walked away. "Bodie!" Emilia yelled. She tugged his arm and said, "Look at me." He slowly turned towards her, "Why can't we be like that? Does everything have to be so complicated?"

Emilia gaped, "I'm sorry B. I'm worried…"

Bodie was angry and unfortunately, Emilia was the only one he happened to take it out on, "You don't think we're all worried? We all have someone to protect, not just you!"

Emilia was not going to tolerate being yelled at, "Oh yeah? Well-"

They were both making a scene and bystanders were now curiously watching them…

Bodie cut her off when he angrily kissed her. She figured she had no other outlet, so she heatedly kissed him back. When they finally pulled away, both were panting, and they looked at each other and kissed again. Bodie wrapped his arms around her waist but broke off the kiss, "Em, are you sure-"

"Stop talking." And she pulled him down to her. They didn't stop until they heard catcalls and whistling. Bodie put his forehead to hers, "Not with an audience." She sighed and they walked back to Aubrey and Angel.

Aubrey had her hands on her hips but was smiling while Angel was clapping and said, "What a show!" The smile on Aubrey's face quickly disappeared when she eyed Emilia and pulled her away, "Are you using him to get over Aaron?"

Emilia was torn, "No, of course not." But inside she was worried, Aaron didn't like her that way anymore. Or at least she thought he didn't. But she didn't have time to worry about that, she wasn't going to fall in love, or whatever crap life could throw at her. There was no time for any of that. They picked up their towels before Angel said, "Who's ready for tonight?"

**I deleted my first typing of this chapter -_- and I realized that my chapters weren't that long…**

**Late chapter … Sorry for any typos. R and R, if you'd like. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: Lights

Emilia took her sweaty palms off her wet shoulders and emerged from her room. Determined, she set out to go see what Tan was up to. But that would have to wait, they were all going to the Eiffel Tower tonight, it would take them about six hours to get there in a private bus. They were to leave at four and get there around eight. Emilia wasn't really in the mood to watch Angel and Aubrey bicker and then end up kissing. And she knew that, that was probably going to happen. She heard Dare ogle, "Ooh… You couldn't ask for anything better, love." Everyone was sort of pumped up for their trip. But, to be quite honest, the couples were the ones who were going to have the most fun. But it didn't matter because they hadn't gone sightseeing, they usually don't get to do that.

Everything in Emilia's perspective was a blur, she heard murmurs of voices but she still continued to stare absently at the TV. She didn't know how to snap out of this funk, she wasn't very excited for their trip but that didn't mean she had to be a downer. Deciding to at least not to seem so bummed she picked up her phone and for the hell of it, called Rasa but he didn't answer. She walked back to her room and took a nap, she would sleep the day away.

Emilia slowly opened her eyes and saw Maccoy staring down at her. She had woken up when he gently shook her a few times. She groaned, "I'm tired." He answered, "Come on Em, you have to change and we're leaving soon. Aubrey won't leave anybody alone." She hoisted herself up and he left the room. She changed and as she did, she noticed the bruises almost fading, almost. They were just purple now.

"Come on!" Aubrey's voice screamed. Emilia sighed and as she walked out, she saw everybody cheerfully walking out the front door. She caught up to Aubrey and they walked out and closed the door. In front of them was a very nice black limousine. They all climbed in and were off. Four hours they would have to spend with each other. Everyone was having a good time, while a very tense Emilia sat in the corner and stared out the window. She quickly grabbed a dark drink and gulped it down. She felt fuzzy but did relax. They were all rowdy now and were close to the tower.

Pulling up, there were probably thousands of tourists. Aubrey shook her head, "They all better get out of my way." It was night and they all got out of the car. It was hard trying to stay in a group but they eventually got up to the first lift that took them up. "Oooh, look at all the food." Glitch said eagerly walking towards the restaurants. Until Mo stopped him, "Whoa hold up kid. This food's probably crazy expensive." Angel flashed him a grin, "Don't worry amigo, it's all on me today." "Come on!" Dare shouted and they walked to a very long line.

After being in line for 20 minutes, most of them were becoming impatient and they all decided to actually visit the top. As they shuffled to the elevator, Oblio pointed to the stairs, "It will take us a long time to get in the elevator, why don't we just take the stairs?" "That's a lot of stairs..." Maccoy said doubtfully. Aubrey shook her head, "Absolutely not. I will get tired and my feet will hurt." Angel obviously sided with Aubrey and tried to persuade everyone to take the elevator. But unfortunately, they did not win and she grudgefully took the stairs. 704 steps later, they were at the very top and were tired but did not hesitate to run and see the views. "Oww… my feet hurt and it was cramped and crowded even on the stairs." Aubrey complained. Bodie turned to her, "But wasn't that a great workout? I mean, you've done harder things right?" She shrugged, "I guess but this was supposed to be nice not make me all sweaty."

Breathtaking were the views, especially at night when all the lights were on. Every city, car and house light was visible. Emilia walked away from the group but not before overhearing Maccoy, "So Dare, you know this is nice. Uh… You look nice." Emilia couldn't help but laugh and then Dare said, "Thanks." She grabbed his hand while they both gazed at the view.

In another corner were Angel and Aubrey. Aubrey looked at him, "Did you reserve a table for all of us?" "_Sí, _but it won't be ready for another hour." She huffed, "My dad could buy this and make them all broke." He grinned, "Yes, but money can't solve everything." She turned away, "Yeah, certain things." Angel got a little closer before stealing a kiss. She glared at him before letting a grin slowly cross her face. "Isn't it amazing princesa?" She couldn't lie so she just nodded.

Oblio was silently watching. On the outside he seemed unfazed, even bored but inside he was fascinated. Next to him were Glitch and Mo having a moment. Glitch's mouth was opened and they were both oohing and ahhing.

Emilia watched the view, wondering how every other person lived their life. Until Bodie slipped his arms around and hugged her from behind, "Nice, huh?" Emilia said. "Nice isn't the right word though." Bodie replied. They both silently watched the view. Emilia didn't know where to look at so she looked down. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid.

Time to stop being afraid.

"Emilia…" "Hmmm?" She turned around and he nervously fidgeted. Emilia sighed and leaned against him. He traced the curve of her neck and started babbling, "Life is just crazy huh? I mean how we met up again and.." She just stared at him and he blurted it out in a whisper, "I-I love you." She quickly leaned back with her eyes wide. _Shit... _Emilia thought. He rapidly explained, "You don't have to say it back but I just wanted you to know." She gave him a soft smile before her eyes started blinking. A lot. _Could I be anymore awkward? _Emilia thought. She answered simply, "Okay." Before grabbing his hand and tightly holding it.

That was the only answer she could give for now. They stayed there for a while until the maintenance team informed everyone that were going to close in about thirty minutes. A huge hoard of people started to leave, but they decided to wait until it calmed down. As a group they started walking closely to each other until Emilia was roughly jerked away. "Hey!-" She started. An older tall man kept his tight grip on her shoulders, "How are you Emilia?" "Wait, how do you know...?" She trailed off. He put his finger to his lips, "Listen real good… You crossed some lines. You're in deep shit."

"Who are you?" She asked. "Michael Troton known as Bodie's and Angel's boss." He answered. Her jaw dropped, flabbergasted, she replied, "If you hurt anybody or me, I-" He glared at her, "You think I would have let you live if I was here to kill you? Those two bastards'll have hell to pay but that's not for now." Emilia bit her tongue, "No, but what do want then?"

Michael squinted his eyes, "Such a pretty view, huh? And well what do I want? Nothing. I came here to tell you to watch your back." She dismissed him, "Did you know I was coming here? " Michael grinned insanely, "You should know that there are cameras everywhere. Not hard to find you when you're not hiding. So it was very easy to find you and well everyone else with you." Emilia heard her name being yelled, they were looking for her. Amidst many passersby's, Michael slapped her on the back and said, "Like I said watch yourself and I'll be back later." Emilia watched as he turned his back and disappeared into the crowd. She thought it was pointless the he came to visit her, he didn't really tell her anything. "Emilia!" "Em!" They were still calling her and she tried to hear where they were calling from. No luck until she saw Dare's pink hair. She walked towards her and said, "I'm here." Dare turned around and hollered, "She's here! Come back! Tell Mo and Aubrey to come back!"

Maccoy yelled something unintelligible and soon enough they were all back. Aubrey came back, "Where did you go?" Emilia coughed, "I got lost." Distracted, Dare pulled her away, "Okay well she's here now. Let's go." When they took the three elevators back down, they waited outside in the chilly air. Aubrey wouldn't quit complaining until the limo pulled back up. They rode back in silence and little conversation, since most of them were tired. Emilia sat next to Dare, "So… how was Maccoy?" Dare blushed lightly but laughed, "Nervous."

**Name: Kyoko Sakamoto prefers Dare Batheson**

**Current Alias: Cherylnn Brigham**

**Age: 22**

Kyoko joined when she was 16, being one of the younger ones to join, she had much experience. Part of what attracted her were, to be honest, the wild parties and the secrets that had to be kept. She hadn't realized it was too late to turn back to normal, when she actually received recognition from her boss. That pretty much sealed the deal for her and also the fact that Maccoy had joined about a year later. Except when the nasty truth hit her, this career wouldn't be fulfilling in the long run. But she would make serious money doing what she was good at.

"Aaaah!" Aubrey's ear-piercing scream sounds out. Everybody's eyes snapped open and Angel asked her concerned, "What?" She looks relieved, "Nothing. I thought I left my purse at the tower, but it was under the seat." Glitch groans and leans back on the leather seat. Oblio asks, "If you did leave it, would you have gone back?" Aubrey snaps, "Of course, or I probably would have sent Angel to get it."

Emilia shook her head and leaned against Bodie's arm, falling asleep in minutes. She nodded her head while she was asleep and gasped when she was rudely woken up. She opened her eyes, only to see concerned faces. Bodie asked hovering over her, "Are you okay?" She sat up, "Yeah, I was. Why?" Mo looks at her, "Em, you were moaning an' …" Emilia was embarrassed, "Oh, I don't know. I'm fine though. Probably just a bad dream." Glitch laughed and narrowed his eyes, "It was a dirty dream." She shook her head all too quickly, "No..." She quickly changed the subject, "Well apparently since my moans and screams woke you all up, should we talk about tomorrow?"

Dare and Aubrey immediately dominated the conversation. Being they were both full of ideas and were playing the role of party planner. They had everything ready. Emilia barely listened when she noticed the driver watching them from the interior rear view mirror. She curiously watched him until his eyes flickered to hers and he abruptly looked away to the road. Emilia was puzzled but figured he was just being nosy.

It was around one when they finally arrived. They all hung around the kitchen and made breakfast for dinner. They sleepily ate their food and due to their exhaustion, they were all laughing at stupid things. Emilia sleepwalked to her room and plunked down on her bed. Except now, she felt restless and her legs ached. Nevertheless, she forced herself to sleep. It was the only place where she wasn't filled with so many emotions. When she woke up, Emilia grumbled and took a shower. It was six in the morning, and Bodie was still sleeping.

Bored, she went out into the kitchen and saw the house was dead quiet. She figured the rest of them probably wouldn't be up until hours later. Emilia walked to the back of the house and saw Oblio peacefully sitting on the grass with his eyes closed. She strolled up to him and joked, "Trying to get a tan?" He eyes remained closed, "I'm kind of busy right now." She wouldn't quit, "What are you doing? It looks like you're sleeping." Oblio sighed, "Trying to find my inner peace and connect. Meditating." Emilia nodded her head, "Cool… How do you do that?" He opened his eyes, surprised to see her being half-serious. Oblio patted the seat next to him, "Sit down." She hesitated, she wasn't being very serious but went along anyway and sat down.

"Close your eyes and clear your thoughts." He stated. She did that and said, "Okay." Oblio then said, "Feel the wind. Concentrate on what it is telling you. What your mind, heart, and body is telling you. What is it saying?" Emilia really did try, but giggled even though she was slightly frustrated. Oblio reprimanded, "Emilia." She squeezed her eyes, "Dude… I'm trying." He noticed she was tense and told her to relax. Emilia groaned and opened her eyes, "I suck. I'm trying to see what the universe was telling me but it won't 'talk to me'. Oblio shook his head and commanded, "Don't give up yet. Close your eyes again."

She did exactly what she was told. He told her, "Tell me how you feel." Emilia glared at him, "What the hell? Is this a therapy session?" He rolled his eyes, "No but I thought that would help. Never mind, just clear your conscious and focus on finding your inner peace. Think of when you work out, that feeling and satisfaction." She didn't know why she agreed to this in the first place. How do you find something like that? It took her a while but she eventually felt somewhat peaceful. Emilia wanted to ask him if she was doing it right, but she figured it would kill the atmosphere.

She slowly peeked at Oblio. At this exact moment, he looked at peace and opened his eyes. She noticed he had a book next to him and picked it up. She couldn't see the title of the book because it was covered by a book cover. She confessed to him, "I used to read a lot. Like a lot. I mean I still like it." He looked at her, "I can believe that." Emilia was glad he didn't push any further. She skimmed through the pages and looked at all the poems, stories, and all the pages he had bookmarked. Oblio didn't mind her looking through it and went back to meditating. She continued reading and briefly thought he was the one who wrote all of this and asked him, "Have you ever written anything?" He didn't look at her, "Yes, but nothing continuous. Just short bits."

Emilia chewed on her lip, "Do you think later when we're at the party… That you could help or give me advice on something?" He turned to her, "With what?" She frowned, "I don't know, like with feelings and stuff." She knew she probably sounded immature to him but she really didn't have a clue. Luckily for her, he just nodded and got up, "Come find me later." Emilia watched as he walked away. She was a bit angry, it wasn't like she was shallow. But she also didn't know how he could be so calm and pensive all the time. She wasn't a robot when it came to feelings but she knew her reaction to anything could change suddenly.

Emilia picked herself up and saw Dare coming out of the house with a huge tray of what looked like pancakes and eggs and set it down on the table. She walked over to her, "You made all this by yourself?" Dare smiled, "No, of course not silly, Maccoy and Glitch are helping me." Emilia replied, "I can help if you want." They were interrupted by Mo, Angel, and Bodie coming out and grabbing pancakes with their hands. Bodie kissed Emilia on the forehead and said, "Hey, we're about to leave to go grab some more food. Is there anything you want?" She wondered momentarily why she couldn't be as easy-going as he was. Emilia said, "No, I'm cool but thanks." She came to the conclusion that it was all this crap, the secrets and the lies.

Dare grinned at her and went back inside. Aubrey came outside and warned each of them not to ruin anything or else they wouldn't get an invitation to come on the boat. Mo and Bodie laughed while Angel looked at her strangely or at least Emilia thought he was. They left and Emilia went back inside and burned a few pancakes. Glitch did too and Maccoy put them on the job of making bacon. Emilia sighed when Glitch complained that oil had jumped on him but let him eat the whipped cream out of the bottle.

Soon the whole table was filled with so much food, it was actually kind of nice. Like a breakfast buffet. Emilia wanted to start eating right away but waited impatiently for the others to come. Glitch took his food to the living room and Mo called out, "Bro, where you going? Eat wit' the family." He shook his head, "Nah, my show is on." He sat down in front of the TV and sighed when he came back, "But I rather eat with you guys." Mo grumbled, "Yeah, right."

Emilia excused herself, "Hey I'll be right back." She walked to her room and picked up her phone. She called Lima but only got response that they were both busy. Emilia also called Aaron but he didn't pick up. She thought it was strange but didn't want to dwell on it. She came back and finished her food. They all engaged in friendly conversation with even Oblio saying a few words. Maccoy asked, "Still, no one has heard from Tan since well, yesterday?" Aubrey grunted, "No I think he's fine though. He probably met some woman and went off with her." Emilia nodded smiling. She could relax for tonight, at least.

**Sooo….. Get ready for long authors note. (Bleh)**

**I could not update with all my crap and the final grading period and stuff. I totally screwed up my assessments and exams, I'm pretty much brain-dead lol-_- I'm really afraid of making the characters OOC and it killing the story, oh well. Yeah I know this chapter was really fluff and whatnot, but its kinda hard writing it when you've had a terrible day and you're not in the mood, lol. Sorry for any typos, I'll most likely update tomorrow. Anyways, review if you'd like and thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Panic

**Sorry for any typos!**

To resist her eyes from closing, Emilia drank a cup of coffee, which did no good it only made her jittery. Angel had called saying they were going to stay on the boat until the party started, so there would be no hassle that way. She didn't know whether Taye and the others would come to their house right now or just meet up on the boat. Turns out, that whole food ordeal was because they were supposed to come but they ended up not. More food for the rest of them anyways.

Aubrey had a tiny meltdown when she realized the guys took her car but she let it go, at least for the time being. About seven hours later, there was just a matter of getting ready. It took the guys about ten minutes but Emilia didn't let Aubrey even take twenty minutes before she was pounding on the door, sending threats that they were leaving. This led to a brief squabble between the two girls until they both let it go. Emilia walked away mumbling in annoyance.

She was in an absolutely foul mood so she sat in the back of Tan's Range Rover, and waited for everyone else to come. Dare climbed into the driver's seat, "You okay, Em?" She nodded her head, "Mmhmm." She realized she may have not been concealing her sudden change of mood as well as she thought she had. Emilia had a nervous knot in her stomach and it only grew more and more as they drove closer to the boat. She blurted it out, "I need to pee!" Glitch laughed, "Nope, the queen's never gonna let you."

Emilia inwardly slapped herself. Serious brain-to-mouth malfunction. Aubrey turned around in her seat, "Seriously, Emilia what is up with you? You get these mood swings and lately you've been so bitchy. And you've been acting weird." Emilia quickly retorted, "I know, it's usually you who's like that." Glitch coughed out, "Is it me or did the room just get hotter?" Dare glared at him through the rear view mirror. Aubrey pulled her head up higher, "Do you have a problem?" Emilia almost lost it. Almost. "No, what the hell? You're the one saying shit to me!" Dare intervened, "Both of you need to stop it. This is a party and you guys aren't going to ruin it!"

Glitch muttered under his breath, "Shoulda gone in the other car." Dare turned the music on and blasted it on full volume. Even with that, it didn't clear out the awkward, tense atmosphere. Emilia took a deep breath and noticed Aubrey's jaw was taut and she was slightly flushed. She wasn't going to apologize anytime soon. At least, not until Aubrey did first.

Emilia tried to see whose fault it was. One point for her because she was in a bad temperament often. But, one point for Aubrey for bringing it up so unpleasantly. Wait, that didn't sound right. Emilia groaned, she was the one who was going to need to apologize… But would her pride let her? No, probably not.

They pulled up into the parking lot and waited until Maccoy's old brown Volkswagen pulled up next to them. She laughed silently, it was their "blending in" cars. She didn't know why they even bothered to buy shiny, nice cars if they weren't supposed to draw attention to themselves. She looked through the window to see Maccoy maniacally waving while Oblio was shaking his head in exasperation. Emilia had to laugh, he was so goofy sometimes.

Emilia got out of the car and saw that the party had already started without them. The boat was still attached to the post but the music could be heard from a distance. She left them behind and walked onto the pier towards the boat. She had to admit, it was freaking huge. Not as big as Aubrey's yacht at home but still spacious.

She knocked on the entrance door and a minute later Angel opened the door, "Hey, you're here!" Aubrey came from behind, "Obviously." She pushed past Emilia and walked inside the living room and up the stairs to top. Maccoy and Dare came in bursting, "So where's the party?"

Angel laughed, "Up on the deck… Hey Oblio, can you undo the rope on the post?"

Oblio silently untied the knot and as Glitch and Oblio got inside, the boat started drifting away. Emilia really wanted to stay downstairs but she wanted to say hi first. Angel asked her, "Hey chica, you want to help me to take these drinks up?" She slowly nodded, "Sure."

With five bottles in her arms, she went upstairs with Angel. In the corner sat Bodie, Taye, and Dare chatting animatedly. Glitch, Mo, and T were having a heated discussion about who-knows-what. Aubrey, Oblio, Angel, and the twins were having a deep conversation about food. Weird. In other words, she felt left out and not for the first time, awkward. But, she would at least try. She sat next to Mo and he turned to her, "You alright?" She smiled weakly and said, "Just tired." He nodded before getting engulfed in conversation with T.

She sighed and headed to the table where Glitch was holding his stomach. She laughed, "You look a little green." He shook his head profusely, "Nah, I'll be alright in a few. Hey, do you smell something?"

"No."

She grabbed a bowl of chips and sat down eating by herself. Bodie sat next to her, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat a whole bowl of chips by herself." She laughed even though she knew she probably didn't look very attractive at the moment. Taye sat on the other side of her, "So, what's up, girl? We were supposed to hang out."

"Shoot. I forgot…."

They were silent until Taye said, "So you know all about us and what we do?"

"Yeah…"

Bodie cleared his throat, "Why don't we take a break? We should do something like truth or dare."

Emilia smiled, "What are we in high school?"

Taye laughed, "Great idea. Everyone! Get your ass over here and sit in a circle."

Pretty soon, the alcohol was taking it's effect on everyone, Mo said, "Maybe we shouldn't let the young 'uns play."

Aubrey shook her head sideways, "We're not going to play dirty."

Oblio shushed everyone, "Does anything smell peculiar to you?"

Glitch chimed in, "Yes! I noticed it too."

Aubrey resisted, "No, everything's fine. The captain said so."

Bodie, Maccoy, and Angel got up, "We'll go check in case." Maccoy said.

The three left and went down to the control room. The rest were loud and thick in conversation. Maccoy came up running and pulled Dare up, "He's dead." Angel came up next to him, "He was shot in the head. Straight, clean bullet. How the hell did we not hear?" They immediately sobered up and focused, while someone in the background turned the music off.

Emilia got up and ran down to the control room. The captain's body was facing down, a puddle of blood was gathered near his head. Some of his blood had splattered on the wall. She turned her attention to window, and sure enough there was cracked glass and a little tiny hole. Bodie turned to her, "Get out. We all need to leave. Now."

She knew they were all calmly speed-walking out, she could hear their footsteps. Taye walked in hurriedly, "What are you doing? We need to go now!" Emilia's heart was pounding, she was sure it would explode any minute. Bodie nodded and gently pushed Emilia out of the room to get her going. Except, she was frozen in place.

Aubrey barreled into the room and yelled, "My boat i-it's on fire! I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Angel pulled Aubrey away, "Let's go!" He yelled frustrated. Mo's shouts were audible, "The door's jammed! And we're away from the dock!" Jaryn screamed, "Everyone! Just shut your mouth!"

By now, everyone could smell the smoke from the fire. Kerith continued for Jaryn, "We're the best agents around. And here we are acting like fools!" Mo nodded, "He's right." He ran down the hall and broke the glass box containing the fire extinguisher. Bodie shook his head, "Good thinking but the engine is still-"

Glitch and T both yelled at the same time, "Done! It's open! We did it!" Everyone looked to the two youngest, who were proud but at the same time worried. Oblio took charge, "Everyone knows how to swim… Or at least I hope so. We all jump and swim back to the dock. It's not that far."

They flung into action; Glitch and T were the first to jump, then continued Mo and Jaryn, and so forth. Aubrey was pulling Angel but wanted to make sure everyone was off first. Bodie then extended his hand to Emilia, "C'mon!"

Everything in her perspective was in slow-motion. She looked down at the captain and flipped him over. Angel and Bodie curiously watched her but he tried to pull her away. Emilia's nervousness and anxiety skyrocketed as she smacked away his hand. She gasped when she saw the captain's face. It was their limo driver, the very same person. She looked at the controls and saw the boat was on full-speed.

She could hear shouts and shrieks but she ignored them as she saw the fire coming from the corner of the room. Gasoline invaded her senses. Emilia coughed when she noticed the floor was wet with gasoline. She yelled, "Get out now!"

Emilia stumbled into the hallway only now the entrance was in flames. It was get burned to death or find another way. Angel yelled, "Shit!" He pulled at his hair, "Follow me!" He commanded. The three ran up the stairs to the deck. Bodie shouted, "Where are you going?" Emilia didn't stop running, she snapped out of it when she realized that once the fire touched the boat's overhead, they were done. She turned around and with wide eyes, grasped the fact that the fire was touching the tip of the deck. In fact, the fire around her raged even more than where Bodie and Angel were standing.

Angel gaped, "Bodie…" The blonde was frantically shouting, but he knew there was nothing he could do. An explosion came from the inside down the boat. They could all feel it under their feet. By now, Angel and Bodie couldn't even see her except hear her shouts. Angel roared, "We need to go!" Bodie eyes were wild, "No!" Angel yelled, "This damn boat's gonna explode!" He cradled his arm around Bodie's neck and had him in a chokehold. Screams of frustration emitted from both of them as one struggled to get away and the other to pull him back. As they did, they could still hear Emilia yelling, "B! Angel!"

Angel used all his strength and jumped off the boat into the water just as the boat had another explosion, except this time it was the biggest one of all. Two splashes were heard hitting the water and both swam up gasping for air. Both saw that the boat was fully immersed in a raging fire.

On the dock, all of them stood watching the boat in flames. None of them speaking a word until frantic bystanders were screaming and calling the police and fire department. The sirens of the police and fire department were loud and blazing. The marine fire department was immediately called and soon they were over on their way to the boat.

Bodie floated in the water, unable to comprehend anything. He didn't even notice when Angel started pulling him away. The fire division helped them get out when they reached the tip of the dock. Stretchers were being pulled out and both teams were being pulled into the ambulances. An oxygen mask were being put on each of them. Aubrey spotted Angel and Bodie and screamed, "Where's Emilia?" She resisted the voices that told her to calm down. None were let go and each were taken to a nearby hospital.

Confusion, frustration, panic, and thousands of other emotions were running high. The worst were Bodie and Angel, being that they had inhaled the most smoke. Three hours later, they were all treated for smoke inhalation and were released. Both teams waited about an hour later until Bodie and Angel were released.

Their faces and fingers had soot all over them, despite the weak attempts the hospital had tried to wash them off. Taye rushed over, "Are you guys okay?"

Angel took a while to reply, "Yeah… The fire didn't touch us."

Glitch jumped up, "Where's Em?"

T joined in, "Yeah, how long until they release her?"

Mo stared at Bodie until Mo said, "No…"

Aubrey glared a hole into both of them, "Where. Is. She?"

Angel shook his head sadly. Dare gasped and her eyes were red. Jaryn and Kerith for once, didn't say anything snarky and hung their heads. Maccoy muttered then yelled, "She jumped. She had to. She jumped... she's not…"

Aubrey shook her head while tears dropped and said, "They'll find her. I'll pay them..." Angel walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Oblio denied it, "No, it cannot it be. There's no possible way."

Glitch sat down, they were denying it and so was he. He was afraid of the answer, he should have never asked where Emilia was. Grief was chill in the air and they stood and sat there immobile.

Sobs were muffled but still echoed throughout the waiting room. It wasn't until Oblio walked out and started walking who knows where, not waiting for anyone till the police stopped them. They pulled the team into a private room. Aubrey was screaming and sobbing, "Leave us alone!" Until she changed and screamed, "No! I want every damn cop searching for her body in the water! She's breathing!" The girls let everything go and were all crying. Mo let the tears fall and Glitch hung his head, with the tears falling onto his jeans. Oblio patted him on the back and silently wiped his eyes. Bodie eyes were red but he did not cry, in fact he seemed emotionless.

Angel was restraining Aubrey as the policewoman tried to calm her down, "Madame, nous envoyons une équipe de recherche juste au cas où, mais ça ne va pas être la peine." ( _Ma'am, we'll send out a search team just in case but it's not going to be worth it.)_

Taye yelled, "If you understand damn English, then just speak it!"

Maccoy shook his head and held Dare as she cried into his shirt. His teardrops fell onto her hair and he kept on muttering, "She can't, she can-"

Glitch glared at him and angrily said, "Stop. She's…"

The interrogation and consolation went on for another hour until the police finally escorted them home. The police informed them that their cars would be dropped off by tomorrow. It's not like they really needed them, they could and had plenty more.

They trudged into the house and Oblio immediately went into his room and shut the door. None of them were up for any banter and they went to their rooms. Mo cautiously watched Bodie before heading into his room and said to the others, "There's a lot guest bedrooms. Help yourself. "

Aubrey sobbed and another call was coming in. It was Rasa and Lima, they had been worried. Emilia hadn't been answering her phone and they got worried. Aubrey tearfully informed them she was no longer available. Ever.

This led to another discussion with them declaring that they would come over the next day. She hung up and told Oblio to inform Tan. She couldn't and didn't want to do it.

Bodie slogged into Emilia's room and sat how she had left the room. Bodie walked into the room even further until he looked at the bed. He shook his head furiously and punched the wall and let out a guttural yell.

Bodie ripped the covers off the bed and left them on the ground. He pulled at his hair, "Shit. I can't..." He sat down and sobbed into his lap, he fisted at his hair as he cradled his body brokenly. His sobs came from deep within and his body jerked violently. When he couldn't produce any more tears and his throat was dry, he retreated back into a corner and glared at the wall all night.

**Very late chapter and it's short-_-**

**-I've lost a bit of confidence in this story but hey I'm learning right? Yeah, a bit of writer's block to be honest but I think it's gone! Yay. I don't know about this chapter but I'm still hoping it's at least worth reading and I finally thought of a better title. I hope the chap wasn't too OOC, im working on that. Later on, it'll finally start the assassinations and add more background. But anyway, review if you'd like. And Merry Late Christmas, lol. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Puzzled

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

It had been a three day search, before they announced that nothing was found in the sea. Officials had no choice but to confirm that she indeed had perished in the fire. Valuable money had been spent even if they knew they wouldn't find anything.

As the police explained this, they also informed them that their boat had suffered from a fuel leak. Apparently, the captain had overfilled the tank and was being reckless when pouring gasoline into the gas engine. Now, the fire had done so much damage that none of the bodies were able to be recovered.

Pictures showed the boat pitch-black, burned to every inch and basically a wreck. Nothing could be salvaged. Dare had her suspicions that it was a foreign agency or one of their agencies that shot the captain. It didn't matter because he was dead. Rasa and Lima ended up not being able to make it so it was unknown when they could come.

Angel shook his head, "That's sick."

"What is?" Taye asked. He replied scornfully, "That we can't even give her a proper funeral, or the captain." Dare joined in, "Well, there was no background info on the guy. As for her… Well we're lucky they didn't look into her profile too deeply."

The three had been sitting at the table, aimlessly ignoring their breakfast. Taye tapped her fingers on the table, "That's not the point, though. She-well they both were reduced to ashes. There's nothing to bury."

Angel piped up, "Do you have her will?"

Dare crinkled her nose, "You seriously think she left one? She was never thinking about that."

By now Mo had joined them at the table. Taye suggested, "Did she ever talk about… How she wanted to be… You know?

Mo asked, "What?"

Taye huffed indignantly, "You really gonna make me say it?"

Dare answered for her, "Should we do a burial service or?"

Aubrey had come out tear-stained and sat down across from Dare, "What are you talking about?"

Angel cleared his throat, "Deciding the best way to say our goodbyes to a friend…" He turned back to Dare, "But there's no…. What are we just going to get a casket and bury it underneath?"

Taye gulped, it was a difficult subject to think about, much less talk about. Aubrey let a weep escape her lips, "Well, I don't know. Figure it out. We need-"

Dare angrily cried out, "Shut up, Aubrey! You damn hypocrite! You were fighting with her and here you are sitting crying your stupid tears out!"

The room was filled with complete agonizingly, hushed silence. Maccoy and Glitch who were walking towards the table stopped, unsure of what to do. Aubrey looked at Dare, shocked and bemused. Aubrey shook before yelling, "You don't know anything!"

Maccoy quickly walked over to Dare and rubbed her shoulders in an attempt trying to calm her down. He whispered into her ear a few soothing words but that didn't stop Dare, she stood up but lowered her voice and said, "How do we know it wasn't Aubrey that set the fire or hired someone to do it? You know she was one of the best agents we ever had… Even better than you."

Aubrey gasped at the awful accusation, screamed and stood up, "Why would I kill my best friend? You filthy piece of scum. You're nothing but a pink attention-seeker bi-"

Angel roared, "Stop!"

The two girls stopped talking at once and glared at each other as they both sat down. Angel continued, "No one needs that crap right now, especially us. _Nadie._"

Glitch still stood standing up until he took a seat next to Maccoy. He brought it up, "Tan?"

Taye shook her hurting head until her eyes widened, "Shit! Michael! Has anybody talked to him?" Angel's eyes also popped out, "Crap, no. That old man's going to be pissed."

Mo asked confused, "Who's Michael?" T answered as she took a seat next to Glitch, "Our boss."

Angel stood up, "Has anyone talked to Bodie yet?"

"No," Was the general consensus along with a few dejected shakes of the head.

Taye called after him, "Are you going to talk to Michael?"

He nodded and headed towards Bodie, who he assumed was still in her room. Angel slowly creaked the door open. He carefully walked in and saw Bodie, sitting against the wall with his legs stretched out. He continued to stare at the wall until Angel gruffly said, "I need to talk to you."

Bodie's eyes slowly creeped over to Angel, "About what?"

Angel replied, "Michael. He's going to ring us."

Bodie shrugged and answered indifferently, "He should have done that a long time ago."

Angel sighed, "It's not just us now, it's the whole team. You need to talk to him."

The blonde exasperated snapped, "Alright. Anything else?"

Angel shuffled his feet, "It's kind of a sensitive subject. If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to…"

"What?"

"It's about her… We were talking about her funeral..." He paused before continuing, "And there's really no other choice, but we were thinking about burying her. Or at least holding a service."

His eyes flashed open, "How the hell are you supposed to do that? There's no damn body!"

"Bodie, you need to calm down. There'll be no casket except a tombstone or plate. Just like a regular service except well the burial."

His distressed voice responded, "Why are you telling me this?"

Angel shrugged sympathetically, "I felt you should know. And if you're on board?" He wanted to slap himself for the stupid, unintentional pun.

Bodie glared at him for a split-second before he answered, "Yeah."

Angel nodded and exited the room, leaving him there alone. It took him some effort, but he managed to get up and go outside into the living room to get the house phone. That was just one of the few times he actually left the room. He retreated back into her room and made the phone call. The other line answered after the third ring. A brusque voice answered, "Troton."

Bodie got to the point, "Michael, it's Paranely." When they spoke to each other on the phone or publicly, they had to call each other by their assumed aliases. "Hmm… You finally decide to call, huh? Where are you calling from? That's always-" Bodie interrupted him, "Michael, we need to-"

But Michael talked over him, "Now, you listen… I don't why your team feels the nerve to run off and whatnot… Everything was fine before, now tell me what the problem is?"

Bodie took a deep breath and declared, "One of our friends just died. We're not leaving until she's laid to rest."

It was silent until Michael replied, "Very well, then. Once you are done, your team is to report immediately back over here. How long will it take?"

"A day or two."

Michael declared, "I hope your teams enjoys this unarranged vacation. It'll be the last. As you return, you'll be back on the job..." He took a deep breath before speaking a quiet, monotone voice, "Crawford, remember you work for no one but Sherwood. It'll do you best to remember that."

With that the line went dead leaving Bodie slightly shaken up and in astonishment. He threw the phone to the ground, it aggravated him immensely that Troton held such authority. He walked out quickly to kitchen and said to them all, "You need to start planning. We only have two days until we have to report back."

Taye stood up indignantly, "You can't expect us to forget about the assassination!" Bodie frowned at her, "We don't have a choice. Troton's already on us."

Aubrey spoke up, "We should get started. It'll be ready in two days."

Oblio came out along with the twins and asked, "Two days?"

T answered for some reason panicky, "Yeah, that's all the time we have to be here."

Dare quivered and said, "They'll start planning today and tomorrow. Oh wait… Does today count as a full day?"

Jaryn inquired, "Who cares? Perhaps, another day won't kill him." She nodded and Aubrey left to make phone calls and preparations. Kerith put his two cents in, "Well, is Michael reinstating us once we return?"

Bodie merely nodded and the doorbell rang. Oblio turned and answered it. In came, Lima and Rasa not looking as sharp as they normally would. There were tear stains on Lima's wretched face and Rasa looked disheveled and troubled.

Glitch sprung up from his chair in disbelief, "Rasa and Lima are here..." Rasa tried to give a weak smile but faltered. Rasa sighed and sourly said, "Here we are." They stood in the living room and Oblio timidly introduced them, "This is Rasa and Lima. That's Bodie, Taye, Angel, Kerith, Jaryn, and T."

No pleasantries were exchanged as they morbidly stood awkwardly in the living room. Rasa took a seat on the couch, "No point in beating around the bush. How did Emilia die?"

Bodie slightly cringed at the mention of Emilia's name but said nothing as he sat down. Oblio took a seat on a dining room chair and said, "The boat caught fire. She well… I don't really know how she actually died."

Lima inquisitively asked, "How did the boat catch on fire?"

"Fuel leak."

Angel added, "There was an assassination on the boat before that…"

"Who was killed?" "The captain."

Rasa lightly scratched his face, "Could it be possible that it was an unfortunate event and not really meant as a murder?" Taye stood up, "No, because why would they go after the captain?"

Rasa averted his eyes as he contemplated carefully, "Perhaps, whoever was on the mission meant to assassinate him?" He didn't give anyone a chance to reply before he said, "No, that can't be it. What are the odds that two teams of assassins are all on a boat and the one they go after is the captain?"

Lima very business-like asked, "How did she die?"

Angel looked at Bodie and said, "She did something weird. She turned the captain over and looked shocked for some reason."

By now, every ear was attentively listening and all eyes were glued on Angel. He continued, "The fire had already spread, it was blocking the entrance and exit doors. The boat is actually very big but we had left alcohol around so a lot of it caught on fire. We ran up the stairs, towards the deck and she kept running. When we called her, it was too late. She was already on the other side of the boat. And the leftover alcohol had caught on fire. Basically, there was a damn barrier between us, that barrier being the fire. The overhead, like I said was where we left the alcohol."

"We smelled gasoline, which the police told us leaked out of the engine. Anyways, the flames around her were much bigger than where we were. Something exploded down inside the boat and I knew there was probably going to be another one. By the time the entire boat caught on fire we were in the water."

Lima's face was red and she morosely whispered, "So she burned to death?"

Rasa's gruff voice asked, "How did the search go?"

MacCoy answered with contempt, "They didn't want to do it. They already knew they wouldn't find anything and they were right."

Lima abruptly stood up while Rasa tried to stop and comfort her but was unsuccessful in doing so. Lima walked out the door and sat on the tiny, concrete steps in front of the door. It was wrong, only twenty-one and she hadn't even lived her full life yet.

**Name: Lima Arias Maciel**

**Age: 26**

**Current Alias: Pamela Fossey**

Unlike Rasa, Lima knew that this what she wanted to do. She wasn't born into it or anything. She simply figured that this was to be her life-long career. Lima was going to join the CIA but decided against it when she met Rasa. They were mere acquaintances and the agency had been watching Rasa and anyone he came into contact with. They wanted a fresh face and she was 17 at the time, not only was she young but she was rather mature for her age and quite skilled all-around. It was perfect and she had an absolute impeccable partner. Until they started hunting down their own team members for reasons unexplained. She seriously knew that none of them or frankly anything would ever be the same. Lima decided to quit and completely fall off the grid. They would have never let her quit and luckily the only reason they didn't kill her was because Rasa was involved with her.

Tears slid down Lima's cheeks before she composed herself and wiped them off her face. She heard the door open and surprisingly Aubrey was the one who sat down, "Lima."

"Yes?"

She turned to see Aubrey's face flushed and sad, "It's not okay." She hadn't meant to say that but now was not the time for sweet talk. Lima turned to her and thought how sad it was for all these young adults to be put under such pressure all the time and have mentally aged more than anyone could ever know. She threw an arm around her and Aubrey sobbed into her arm, "The last thing we ever said to each other was so nasty. We got into an argument and were mad at each other."

Lima shook her head sympathetically, "I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it. How long have you been feeling guilty over this?"

Aubrey shrugged but stuck her nose up, "Since she died. Angel's been telling me the same thing."

Lima rubbed her shoulder, "You should listen to him. He seems reasonable and caring."

Aubrey nodded, "I was working on the arrangements for her funeral. Do you mind helping me? I was going to ask Jaryn but she doesn't seem to want to put in the extra effort."

Lima gave her a small upward glance and pulled her up, "Sure."

They walked back inside and went to work. They called morgues, graveyards, etc. Aubrey called for flower arrangements and the whole works. As a team, they actually worked well together. They were both quick and efficient. A brief feeling of hurt shot through Aubrey's heart as it reminded her of her remarkable partnership with Emilia. It had been difficult at times but their differences weighed each other out evenly. And now that was all gone.

Rasa had enough of his crying, he had mourned the loss. She was like his younger sister and he did feel a protective pull over her but he knew that if they didn't treat the situation like professionals would, they would miss key points.

He pointed to the tall, pallid man, "Correct if I'm wrong. Your name's Kerith, right?"

Kerith gave him a simple nod, "Yes."

Both he and Jaryn took a seat across from him. Rasa continued, "You didn't know Emilia very well. In fact, you two didn't even like her, right?"

Jaryn was a bit afraid as she could see everyone was protective over her, "Well, I wouldn't say we didn't like her… Okay, no not really but why are you asking this?"

Rasa ignored her question, "Did you two even cry when you found out she passed away?"

Kerith huffed, "Well, no. We didn't even really talk to her. I felt sorry when she died but other than that, frankly my day goes on without it being much different."

Bodie's face reddened and he muttered under his breath something unintelligible. Jaryn agreed, "I have the same opinion."

Rasa replied, "Great. We all have a deep, personal connection with her and you don't. You can look at the events differently than the rest us because you have no real emotional tie to her."

Jaryn eyed him, "So?"

"So, you can tell us what seemed different or off."

Kerith sighed, "That sounds like work."

Rasa pressed his lips together, "Do it and think."

Pretty soon, the whole room was egging them on, "C'mon just say it already!"

"Hurry, tell us what's different!"

They continued until Jaryn screamed, "Shut up! Alright, how about how Angel said she looked shocked when she saw the captain's face? She must have had some connection to him before or he reminded her of something."

Kerith rapidly shot out, "Was she doing anything different or strange?"

Glitch yelled out, "Yeah, she was being weird all the time. Quieter and isolated."

Dare joined in, "She-She would disappear and not tell us where she was going!"

Mo didn't hesitate to verbalize his concerns and observations, "Something was always on her mind and she was always tired. Like she was troubled."

Rasa quickly cleared that one up, "Well, she would come with Lima and I but that was only one time. Who else was she meeting up?"

Angel answered this time, "A lot of times I noticed she said she was going to see her therapist."

Rasa looked puzzled, "A therapist? Did she ever mention his name?"

"No."

Bodie spoke up for the first time, "Aaron. This guy called Aaron, she was with him sometimes but he died." He concluded in a monotone voice.

Rasa groaned, part of him really wanted to give up since there was really nothing they could do. She was gone and nothing would change that. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. As long as she was peacefully put to rest she wouldn't have to live in this hell. He would continue investigating on his own but he didn't want to drag the rest of them into it. He probably would lose it if another one of them died.

Rasa concluded that both teams were as clueless, if not more, as much as he was. Emilia kept many secrets from both of them and as a result she went to the grave with them. None of them had any answers right now but that wasn't important right now.

Emilia lied and lied. She told countless lies. Why?

That was the only thing on Rasa's mind. _Was she trying to protect them? Were Lima and him also in danger?_

To no avail would he get any responses. He couldn't really blame her, if she had a tendency to lie a lot, it wouldn't become uncommon for her to become a pathological liar. He'd seen people become worse. He shook these contemplations from his head. He kept repeating to himself, _As long as she's laid peacefully to rest, then nothing else matters._

He examined everyone's facial expressions. Some looked like they wanted revenge, some were just tired and worn, and some were emotionless. Including Bodie who looked like he now entered into an impassive state of mind.

The door creaked open only slightly a bit and everyone averted their eyes. The person who had been gone, left without any warning, hadn't even said goodbye was back.

"Tan?"

**Sorry, I know this chapter is mostly recapping the events but I felt I left the other chapter too loose-ended and unrealistic. After all, I'm really trying to create it like they're in the actual living world. Bleh, don't matter anyways. Finally, after being gone Tan finally came back and he's got lots of S'plaining to do! (P.s. did anyone get the reference? No? Yeah, I'm sorry I'm lame.) Lol, thanks for reading! By the way **_**nadie **_**means nobody in Spanish. Now I'm off to a Breaking Bad marathon!**


End file.
